


Basketball and Love

by ThatPolishChick



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Sport Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPolishChick/pseuds/ThatPolishChick
Summary: This comes from my account from Fanfiction.Stef and Lena are in college. Stef is the captain of the basketball team. Lena is in love with her girlfriend who is on the basketball team. Who can they manage both basketball and love?





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

“Stef come on wake up Coach Roberts will be pissed if you’re late again!” Elizabeth said as she pulled the sheets off Stef. Stef lifted her head off the pillow to look at the time, 6:00am is what it read. Elizabeth Morgan a 6’4 tan blonde female that just happens to be Stef Cooper’s roommate and teammate.

“Beth no I get at least another 15 minutes to sleep.” As she pulled the comforter back over her head.

“No Stef get out of bed NOW! We need to be at the gym by 6:30am and it takes you forever to get up.” 

“Fine you win.” Stef got out and went into her drawers looking for something to wear. Finding sweat pants and a San Diego State University sweater. Once Stef had shower and somewhat woken up she headed towards the kitchen to attempt to cook a quick breakfast. With a towel still around her blonde hair and walking with her pants half way on. 

“Stef there is no time for that come on we have go now. Its 6:20am and takes a while to walk there plus if we are early we can get the good balls.” 

“But I’m hungry and I need food, before any sort of physical active. You know that, why do you have to suck at cooking?” 

“Well if you got up when your alarm went off than you could have made bacon.” Stef pouts and went to grab her basketball bag before putting on her shoes on and walking out beyond Beth.

Once they make their way to the gym the Stef and Beth change and went to court. More than half the team was already but there were a couple missing. The one that everyone noticed was Tessa Brown. She is usually the only one that is practicing her shot or telling the girls to hurry up.

“Hey where is Tessa?” Nicole Burns asked Stef. Nicole and Stef were the only ones on the team that are around 5’5. With the shortest ones on the team they are best friends. Nicole had her brown hair in a braid that falls down to her shoulder. 

“I don’t know I saw a couple a nights again and that the last” Stef said in a quiet voice looking down at her feet. 

“Oh yeah sorry Stef” Nicole said than left. The next thing Stef knows is that Beth is throwing a ball towards her. Catching it at the last moment Beth starts running towards her.

“Hey Stef” Beth started to say than Coach Roberts told them to come into a team circle. 

“Girls before we start I want to introduce to someone. This is Gretchen so will be replacing Tessa as the center. How about we run play ‘Warrior’ and get Gretchen into the Aztec team. Let’s get into position. Cooper guard, Morgan shooter, Burns winger, DuCount power, and Gretchen center.” Roberts blew the whistle to signal the beginning of practice.

Halfway through practice Stef and Beth looked into the stands and found one looker. She had the craziest hair yet it looked incredible hot on her. She stayed throughout the whole practice switching between reading and watching. Stef tried to stay focus but this girl beauty was making hard to keep her eyes off her. 

After practice Stef stayed a little after to get a couple more shots in. “Hey Stef you ready to go we need to going or else we will be late to psych., and Duncan hates when people enter late.” 

“Yeah I know just let me shower”

Walking to Psychology Beth and Stef were talking about the mystery girl. “So do you know who that was? It looked like she knew someone on the team.” 

“Well she must be friends with someone because I have knew seen her before.” Walking into the class just before professor Duncan starts. Sitting in the middle row Stef turns to her left to see if Nicole made it but finds herself facing the mystery girl from the bleachers. Stef was able to see her beauty in full blown. With a mocha colour skin, high cheek bones, and the hair that Stef just wanted to ran her hands through. 

“Hey baby” the mystery girl said to Gretchen as we walked in. Stef for some unknown reasons hated Gretchen already. Yes she was good asset to add to the team but outside Stef had this gut feeling that she is not a good person. 

Psychology is usually a boring that Stef can’t stand focus in but added with the very hot chick sitting next to her wasn’t help Stef focus on Duncan’s extremely monotone voice. “Ok class before everyone leaves make you sign the sheet or else you won’t get attendance marks.” As everyone starts to head to the front Stef keeps her eye trained on the mystery girl. They are getting closer to front and Stef just wants to catch her name. 

There it is Lena Adams in written the mystery girl know has a name. “Lena come on what is taking you so long?” Gretchen’s sliced through Stef’s thoughts. Once Lena was an arm’s length away Gretchen she grabbed her arm and started to pull Lena out of the classroom. All Stef could do was watch as Lena Adams turned her head back and looked at Stef.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lena Adams woke up the next day with a bruise on her bicep with the Gretchen’s hard print. Lena knew that she didn’t mean to but Gretchen is a protective person and she was just trying to protect from the guy that was hitting on her. After Gretchen told him off Lena asked the bartender for some white wine. After the wine Gretchen and Lena went back to Lena’s apartment. That’s where she is this morning plus a bruise.

Lena and Gretchen were that couple that showed love in front of friends and relatives even though Gretchen wanted to hold hands, kiss, and show the world that she loves Lena but Lena wasn’t a big fan of PDA. Lena didn’t have problem with PDA till Rose. 

One day Rose and Lena were walking along the boardwalk on night when a group of people started to tell them that they were abnormal, their kind deserved to be killed, and other comments that made Rose rethink about gay PDA. Rose dropped Lena’s hand immediately and told Lena when they are out they should just act like friends. Lena thought that Rose was the one and listen so whenever Lena went out she told Gretchen that PDA makes her feel uncomfortable. 

“Lena can you make me breakfast? I need some food before I head to the gym today!” Gretchen yelled from the shower. Once Lena got up and out of bed she headed towards her the little kitchen that her apartment offered and started to make eggs, fruit salad, and some toast. A companied with coffee. Gretchen came out of the shower with a towel around her head, and a loose shirt and shorts. 

“That looks great babe, thanks” Gretchen grabbed a piece of toast, banana, and coffee. She kissed her cheek and then left. Lena started to pack the leftovers up put them in the fridge and started to get herself ready for the school. While locking the door Lena heard her phone ring. Questioning whether to answer it or not. 

“Hello?” Lena answered without looking at the caller ID. 

“Lena, this is your mother. I just want to let you know that your father and I are coming down next week and we want you and Gretchen to meet us for dinner.” Rolling her eyes and counting to 10 before answering. Lena and her mother had a shaky relationship, they do have that odd time that they agree on the same topic. Gretchen was one of the topics that they agreed on. 

“There is no saying no that is there?” 

“Lena honey I’m not coming down to check on you, I have a business meeting and your father would you to see you as you were hardly home this summer.”

“Mom I loved this talk but I really have to go. So I guess I’m seeing you guys next week.” Hanging up and walking into her 9:00am class. 

“Lena come this is my first game can’t you skip study group. I worked really hard to get on the first string. Plus you get to spend the night out with the girls from the team. And depending on if we win I can do something special afterwards.” Gretchen wiggled her brow at the end. 

“Gretchen I can’t I have test tomorrow and we are studying for the test.” Lena looked at Gretchen and she was giving her the ‘I love you and would skip my study group for you’ look. “You know what I can skip this one study. I do know the material.” 

“Lena have I told you that I love you” Lena laughed but in truth Gretchen isn’t one that says ‘I love you’ because she wants to but uses it against Lena to make her feel special and that saying ‘I love you’ was because she meant it but more often than not it was used to have control over Lena. 

Walking towards the gym Lena was talking about her class and how her teacher was impressed by her report that she handed it in. Lena laughed at her own joke and when she looked over at Gretchen she saw that she wasn’t paying attention. 

“Lena can you please stop talking I need to focus on all the plays that we learned. So I’m asking you nicely please stop talk.” Lena did just that shut her mouth as quickly as she opened it. 

Once at the gym Lena and Gretchen split ways. Gretchen to locker room and Lena to the bleachers. She grabs a spot where Gretchen can see her and to make sure that she brought her study notes. Half an hour later the bleachers were full and Gretchen was warming up. Lena was trying to watch Gretchen but a certain blonde hair point guard was catching her eye. 

Once the game started Lena was yet again captivated by the blonde hair point guard. This isn’t the first time that Lena has seen her. The first practice that Gretchen went to she saw and Lena couldn’t get her off her mind. The second time she saw her was when she was in the Psychology class. She sat beside for two reason. One Lena entered a little late and wanted to sit in middle to make sure the professor Duncan didn’t see her come in. The second reason is that she wanted to know who the blonde hair hazel eye beauty. Throughout the whole class Lena tried to get her name. She was waiting for the teacher to call upon her, and also tried to see if she wrote it on her page. But this chick gave Lena nothing.

Here Lena is now watching the basketball game waiting for something to happen. So far the only thing exciting that has happen is that Gretchen got into a scrap with one of the other girls from University of California, San Diego. These two schools are rival, and it is getting rough but the Aztecs are only up by a couple baskets. Gretchen had scored the 4 points and by the end of the first quarter Lena was tied and wanted to go home and rest for the test tomorrow. But she knew that she had to stay or else Gretchen will be mad at her. 

The first and second were the same rough and little scoring. It was now the third quarter and the girls are back from the locker room. The blonde hair point guard was looking at her, or what she thought was at her. Lena did a little wave and the point guard had smiled at her. With the whistle blown the players were signaled back on the court. The Aztecs were coming harder and faster this quarter. 

There was 1:50 left in the third quarter when the third when the blonde bombshell got the ball at the top of the key and shot it. The next thing Lena knows is that the crowd is on their feet. Lena stand up with the rest of the crowd cheering. “Aztec basket scored by number 14 Stef Copper!” The crowd roars yet again. There it was the name that helped Lena but a name to the blonde bombshell. 

By the end of the game the Aztecs win 112-95 over the Tritons. After the game Lena met Gretchen outside the gym. “Hey good game!” Lena hugged Gretchen and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks. Come on the girls are going to the bar to celebrate our first win.” Lena followed Gretchen towards the bar across the street from the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Stef got out of the shower and dressed, she followed the rest of the team to Warrior. The bar across the street from the school. Stef meets Nicole and Beth outside as they are ready to celebrate this huge win over their rivals. “Stef can you be a wing women tonight I need to blow off get rid of this extra energy. Please?” Nicole asked with the big brown puppy eyes, the only answer Stef could say was yes as brown eyes are her weakness and Nicole knows that. 

Beth was already throwing back her first shot when the two women entered. “Well she is going to be on the dance floor grinding someone in 2 more shots” Stef pointed out while making her way to the bar. Ordering a white wine for her, and a tequila shot to give to Nicole. 

“Thanks, I’m going to need this if I want to bring a lady friend home tonight.” 

“Nik I’m going to sit over there and when you need me to help continue whatever story you made that’s where I will be.” Stef pointed to the table in the corner. With that Nik left to go find her newest lady friend. Stef was half way through her wine when she heard the chair beside her being pushed out. Look to her left Stef saw Lena Adams. 

“Hey Stef Cooper right?” Lena asked with a class of white wine in her hand. “Lena Adams my girlfriend Gretchen is on the team. And I’m in your psychology class. So it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lena finished her speech she turned to Stef, who had a blank look on her face, and extended her hand. Stef looked at her hand and she shook it. The shock that came from that one hand shake was enough for Stef to having to take a cold shower tonight.

“Stef, I’m going to need my hand back” She looks at the hands and ducks her head as she starts to blush. 

“Sorry. Here you go.” 

“Stef come dance with me. The ladies need to see me with someone hot to know that I can get other hot people!” Nicole came over and sat on her lap. “Please Stef!” 

“Lena this is my drunk and stupid friend Nicole” Stef took Nicole’s hand and gave it to pointed in Lena’s to shake. “Nicole this is Lena, Gretchen’s girlfriend. Play nice Nik” 

“Wow, you are a hot one aren’t you. You know kissing doesn’t count as cheating, so you want to head the bathroom and have a quick high school make out session. Maybe some second base action?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrow at Lena. 

“Nik! Come on let’s see if we can find you someone. Hope to see you soon Lena Adams.” Stef said winking towards Lena. With a hand on Nik’s upper arm Stef was walking towards the dance floor already getting her groove on. Lena sat back and watched Stef dance with Nicole. Stef was an amazing basketball player but her dance moves could have been better. 

Lena was looking around for Gretchen and hasn’t caught seen her since they entered the bar. Walking back up to the bar to see if she could find her girlfriend Lena was accidentally bumping into people. Lena finally sees Gretchen throwing darts with a couple of the guys that were surrounding her. “Hey Gretchen, are you ready to go?” 

“Lena I’m having a great time why do you have to ruin it!” Gretchen complied as she held her drink up in the air. Waving her hips with the upbeat music. 

“Gretchen please I’m tried and I have a test tomorrow plus you said that if you won you know…” Lena left the sentence hanging hoping that Gretchen would get what she was saying. 

“Ok. Bye Mike or Mitchell or whatever your name is. Thanks for the drink” Gretchen waved empty glass to Mitchell. 

“You know if you need someone to video tape it, I can be that person” Mitchell wiggled his eyebrow. Lena and Gretchen both laugh at this and head towards the door. 

Gretchen woke up with a headache and her legs were stiff. Trying to swing them off the bed and looking at the clock. ‘Shit its noon! How come Lena didn’t wake me up she knows that I can only miss a total of 10 classes this semester or I’m going to be riding the pine.’ Gretchen was angry with Lena for not only not waking her up but also not keeping track of her alcohol intake. She pushed the headache aside and made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. “The only thing Lena did right was making coffee before she left.” Gretchen took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes. 

Hearing the door open is what makes her open her eyes and she is met with Lena. “Oh you’re awake. I tried to wake but you were out cold so.” Lena went towards the coffee table to dump her books. “I was going to stay with you till you woke up but I had that test. Sorry.” After Lena was done she was scared to look up as she knew that Gretchen would be mad with her.

“Whatever Lena. I have to get ready for my class in an hour. So I’m going to leave for class and then I’m going to the gym. I will not come back till my angry has calmed down.” Gretchen grabbed her gym bag along with her finance textbook. 

“So I’m guessing now is a bad time to tell you that my parents are wanting to have supper with us next week?” 

“Goodbye Lena!” Gretchen slammed the door on her way out of their apartment. Flinching when the door closed Lena plopped herself on the couch. Her head falling into her hands, Lena turns the TV and flips it to the news channel. Thinking to herself that if she just would have stayed longer than Gretchen wouldn’t be this mad at her. But Lena knew that she had to arrive early to her Mathematics Problem Solving class, as she missed her study group. 

Needing to do something Lena went to the kitchen to make herself lunch and start on the grocery list. Making a ham and cheese sandwich as well as grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Lena retreats back to the living room. Having her laptop open on one side of the couch and her food on the other side Lena was comfy and didn’t want to move for the reminder of the afternoon. 

By the time Lena was done eating the sports part of the broadcast came on and they were showing the highlights of last night’s game. Lena saw herself a couple times but due to the packed crowd she barely knew that she was on TV. After the highlights were done, Stef Copper was being shown on TV. Lena started to turn the volume up. 

“Stef Copper, congratulation on your first win of the season. How does the team adjust to the new comer Gretchen Zadegan? Is it safe to say that she will be a major part in this team’s success?” 

“Thank you. We worked really hard this summer to come out strong at the start and that what we did tonight. Whenever you get someone new you have to find if they play the style of game that we play and Gretchen was a perfect match for our team. Everyone on this team has a major impact on the game and the team’s success. It can’t be one player but if we all play like we did tonight than I can see us winning more games.” 

“Thank you Stef please enjoy your celebration! This is Miller reporting from San Diego State University. Now back to the Mark and the boys.” Lena turned the volume back down and was surprised at how hot she looked despite the fact that she was out of breath and sweaty but Lena found her even more attractive. With a shit grin on her face Lena was thinking of many ways how she could make Stef out of breath and sweaty. ‘Lena stop it! You have a wonderful girlfriend. She has amazing traits like she looks great, she buys me wonderful gifts, and Lena she LOVES you.’ With that thought in her head Lena looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30pm and Gretchen still has not made it home.

*Knock knock* Lena woke with a startle and headed towards the door. “Hello?”

“Lena thank god you are alive! I was starting to worry. I texted and called over a hundred times.” Jenna came into her apartment and started looking for her phone. “You don’t remember do you?” 

“I’m sorry no not really. Was it something that we were going to do tonight?” 

“I’ve told you yesterday before you ditched us for that basketball. You and Gretchen are going to be double dating with Kelly and me. Ringing any bells?”

“Oh that’s right. I’m sorry Gretchen and I kind of had a fight, and she said that she wasn’t going to be coming home till she was done being angry at me. And that was…” Lena stopped her sentence to look at the clock, 8:0pm. “So about 3 and a half hours ago. So I highly doubt that she will be coming home tonight.” Lena’s face dropped at the last statement because she didn’t really know when Gretchen would come back. Usually she would be gone for a couple hours or a day. But it has been getting longer and longer the more that they fight. 

“Lena how many times do I have to tell you to dump her? She is not a good person. Plus she is a major bitch towards you, whenever you do anything. Lena get out of this relationship before she does something that breaks your heart. On a happier note we are going to the bar!” Jenna smiled at the end. 

“Jen I was just there. I think that I’m just going to try and get a head of my psychology class as well as my other classes. But thanks.”

“How about I call Kelly and tell her to bring pizza and we can watch movies all night.” 

“That works. Thanks you and Kelly are the greatest best friends I could have ever asked for!” Lena hugged Jenna. That night all three girls stayed in and watch movies that they laughed at and cringed at. That night was a great night. 

It has been three days since Gretchen came home and Lena has called her multiple times throughout those days waiting for her to say that she is coming home. 

“Daddy!” Lena opened her door to the greatest surprise that could have happened that week.

“Lena are you and Gretchen ready to go?” Lena looked over her shoulder and saw Gretchen walking out of their room with a black cocktail dress on. 

“Lena honey come on lets go” With that Lena, Gretchen, Dana, and Stewart were on their way to the restaurant. 

Stef has Tess since that practice were Gretchen joined the team. There were many questions as to why. Stef was hating herself more and more when she thought about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Lena I can’t believe that you haven’t told us that Gretchen made first string we would be here to watch her.” Stewart tipped his wine class towards Gretchen. 

“I didn’t realize that you guys were into sports. That you would come here for a couple of games.” Lena remembers times when both of her parents said that sports will not get you a great job, education will.

“Lena, honey why do you so pale and your hair needs to redone. We need to go to a salon to get your hair done.” The only thing that Lena could do was roll her eyes at her mother. Once the food had arrived at the table the conversation stopped so that everyone can enjoy their food. 

“Lena, baby it’s late and coach Roberts will kick my ass if I’m not at the gym early. Dana, Stewart thank you for the lovely dinner. I hate to leave so early but I have.” Gretchen calls the waiter over to get the bill and her coat. With Lena in tow the couple left the restaurant and started towards Gretchen’s car. 

The 10 minute ride back to their apartments was awkward and uncomfortable. “Gretchen are still angry with me?” Lena took a chance to look at Gretchen and Gretchen’s face was blank. 

“Lena, we aren’t talking about this right now. I have to focus on the road.” 

“Fine.” Once home Lena grabs her purse and sweater out from the car and starts walking up to her apartment. The quietness continues as Gretchen is right behind and starts to put her purse down and grabs her gym bag. 

“Gretchen come on let's just sit and talk it has been almost 2 weeks since you’ve slept here. Plus it’s almost 11pm and you told my parents that you have a practice tomorrow so where are you going?” Lena takes a breath waiting for Gretchen to answer her. 

“I’m going to a friend’s house, and it’s not that I’m mad at you it’s just I need more time to get my head straight. Lena I don’t think that you understand the pressure that I’m under. I not only have to keep an overall of 80% which I need to remind that I’m barely keeping, BUT also I have practices and weight room times that I have to make and give 110%. If I don’t keep this up than all the hard work that I have put in will be for nothing! So I’m going to go to a friend’s house and we are going to do a project than I’m going to get ready for an early morning practice!” Gretchen headed to door as Lena stood there still and quiet. 

The sun is peaking through the curtain and Lena has cried herself to sleep last night. Looking at the time through her crusted eyes she sees that there is only a couple hours till her Psychology class. Wondering if Gretchen will be there Lena starts on her morning routine and grabs her books. 

“Stef get your lazy ass up this is not a day that you want to miss, because guess what!” Beth said as she started to take the blankets off Stef’s body. Her skin was touched by the cold morning kiss, as Beth opened up the window that was located above Stef’s head. 

“Beth I swear to God if you do that again I will personally make sure that you shoot a basketball for the rest of the season!” Stef grunted through her teeth with her eyes still closed. Stef rolled out to of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and the weather network said that it was going to be warm with a slight chill. Too lazy to put her hair up Stef left it down and natural.

“Stef are you trying to impress someone? Because all I have to say is damn girl!” 

“Beth I just got out of a relationship so there is no in mind” Once Stef said that the image of Lena popped into her head. 

“Whatever you say. Come on we need to find a spot in the middle because the last time we sat near the back I was called on for every question.” Beth grabbed a piece of toast and started to put her jacket on. Stef followed in pursuit. The girls arrived 10 minutes before class started and grabbed a sit right in the middle. Every time the door opened Stef turned her head to see if she could catch the women that has been haunting her thoughts. Looking at the clock Stef saw that there was only 3 minutes until class started. That’s when Lena Adams walked in, looking all perfect and amazing. ‘Amazing I never say amazing. What is wrong with me? But Stef this girl is hot like really hot. I know that, I can see.’ 

“Stef, hey I asked if this seat was taken.” Stef completely stopped her inner battle and stared doe-eyed at Lena.

“Um, hey no this seat is not taken yet, I mean at all. What I’m trying to say is yes Lena you can seat here.” Stef smiled at Lena, hating herself for making her look like idiotic.

“Thanks!” Lena returned the smile. Once Lena sat down Professor Duncan walked into the room with a stack of papers. 

“Today we are starting on our cases. You and a partner will have 12 cases one for each week. You will have the choice to select how your partner will be. I’m warner you advance that I don’t want anyone to come to me because their partner isn’t doing working. Work it out yourselves as I’m teaching working partnership abilities. Your cases are due at the beginning of next class. This class time is for partner picking and starting at first case.” With that the students started to grab their books and find a partner. Stef was turning towards Beth but she went off to the hottest guy in the class, probably telling him that she can get him a great good on this.

“Hey Stef I was wondering if you didn’t have a partner already if you would want to be mine?” Lena asked in a quiet voice. If it was any louder Stef would have been able to understand what see was saying. 

The first thing that came to mind was yes but instead she said “But what about Gretchen?” After the words came out from her mouth she looked at Lena, and her face looks devastated that she even spoke that name. 

“Well I was really hoping that you would be my partner but if that is your way of saying no, than I can ask someone else.” Lena grabbed her bag and books. As she was about to get leave Stef grabbed her wrist. 

“Sometimes I forget to my foot in my mouth like now. So I’m going start over from the question. Lena I accept your offer to be your partner for this project.” Stef looked up from her hand being on Lena’s wrist, a smile on her face hoping that Lena would allow to become her partner. 

“Alright let’s get started than!” Returning the smile and sitting back down the two started to work on the week one case.

Between practices, games, and school Stef was finding it hard to find time to do those case studies. She also had to find time in Lena’s schedule, which was even harder as Lena would have a last minute reschedule texts. But now it is Saturday and they have only been able to get to an hour worth of time in on Tuesday right before Lena’s late class and Stef’s game. But with Stef’s game not till 5pm they have the whole afternoon to finish the case and attempt to do the second case. 

So they are in Stef’s dorm, with Stef and Lena on the floor circling the coffee table. “So after we finish this do you want to get a head start on next weeks as I have a road coming up?” Lena’s head pops up at this question. 

“Yeah, I have nothing do tonight any ways.” Lena smiled at her. Stef just smiles at her and then when she realizes that Lena has gone back to work Stef puts her pen to paper and continues writing. 

“Alright I’m done my section hm, do you want to eat something?” Lena gets up and starts towards the kitchen to see what Stef has. Opening the cupboards Lena found plates, bowls, and cups. It also housed cereal, and bread. The fridge had milk, and eggs. While the freezer held frozen dinners. “So this what a high performance athlete lives off of?” Lena shakes her head and decides on making eggs and toast.

“Hey, no judging first of all I don’t cook Beth does and second of all we didn’t get to go shopping yet as we had a travelled last night. So no judging” Stef pouted pushing Lena out of the kitchen.

“No Stef, I’m joking please let me make you some really food!” Lena said through the giggles. Stef is grabbing Lena from the sides and tickling her. “Ok… Stef… please…. I… promise...” Without being able to get the rest out as Stef is moving Lena out of the kitchen. Landing on the carpet in the living room Lena under Stef. Lena had her eyes closes trying to catch her breath and when she opens them Stef looking right into her eyes. 

“How about pizza?” Stef asks as she untangles herself from Lena.

“Yeah, yeah that’s fine.” Lena goes and straightens her clothes. 

“Cool, so I’ll um call and you, you can sit on the couch or get plates. That’s if you want if you don’t than um you can just um do whatever you want. So yeah I’m going to call the pizza place.” Lena went to the kitchen to grab two plates and cups out. Before heading out into the living room Lena grabs a breath wanting her heart to stop beating so fast. ‘I have a girlfriend. I am a committed relationship. I have a girlfriend. I am in a committed relationship.’ This is what Lena said in her head till she was able to get her heartrate in check.

Stef on the other hand was trying to figure out her feels. On one hand she wanted to kiss Lena but on the other hand she was scared and didn’t want to be hurt like last time. 

FLASHBACK

Stef Copper meet Tess Brown on the basketball court. Tess was amazing on and off the court. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were the first things that caught Stef’s attention. She was in one word perfect. Stef and Tess having been dating for 6 months and didn’t want to hide it anymore so they came to their families at the same time. 

“So Tess you are gay? That’s fine. Sharon, Frank do you have something that you want to add” Tess’s mother Diana asked.

“Well Stef its fine with me Frank dear what you have to say?” Sharon asked turning towards her husband.

“I can’t believe how all of you are so ok with it. It clearly says in the bible that women shall not lay in bed with another women. A women HAS to marry a man! It’s in the bible!” Frank stood up from the table and made his way to the front of the restaurant. Tess’s father George got up from his seat and followed Frank out the door.

“Well that was great.” Stef said sarcastically. The girls sat there and finished there dinner trying to have a nice dinner.

After that night Tess started to act distance from Stef. Acting weird when Stef would hold her. She even as far to sleep on the couch at nights. Than one night Tess just didn’t come after she went into Coach Robertson’s office. Stef thought that she saw Tess’s dad but she couldn’t be for sure about what she saw. Later that night Stef got a call from Tess. “Stef, I just want you to know that I’m sorry and hope that you can forgive, but we can never be together. Stef please understand that this is the way that it has to be.” That is how the message ended.  
END FLASHBACK

With the phone in her hand Stef goes to recent and clicks on the pizza trying to remember that she has to protect herself so that she can’t be left for attacks like Tess, and that is what Lena is an attack, a hot attack that can be the last of her. Final hearing the phone being picked up Stef called in their order. ‘Make sure that you only stay FRIENDS with her Stef. Remember FRIENDS!’


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter. 5

After the pizza was ordered Stef and Lena sat in silence, not an uncomfortable silence but a welcomed silence. Stef has already eaten 4 piece of pizza and Lena has eaten half of that. Lena starts laughing uncontrollably. “What so funny Lena?” Stef asked as she put her fifth piece into her mouth. 

“Well it’s just I don’t understand how you can be so fit and toned when you eat so much fatty foods?” Lena starts laughing again. With Stef left halfway through next bite. 

“That’s a secret.” Stef winked and then laughed at her. Lena couldn’t help but blush at that. The unfortunately Lena’s phone pinged notify that a text has come in. Grabbing the phone Lena sees that Gretchen has texted her, Hey why aren’t you home yet it’s close to 10 pm. Text me if you are fine. Finally looking at the time Lena realizes that she has been at Stef’s for more than 10 hours. Looking back on their time they got a lot done. The next two case were done and Stef helped her study for problems test on Monday. 

“I’m sorry to cut this meeting short but I have a class early tomorrow. So hopefully we can do this next week.” Lena lied about the class she doesn’t know why she just didn’t tell Stef that Gretchen wanted to see her, but whatever it was it didn’t feel right. 

“Here let me walk you to the door. There we have guy beside that is just crazy.” Stef grabbed her hand and started to make their way the front door. Once at the door Lena was about to push the door when she saw Gretchen’s car leave the school grounds. Stef saw her hesitate and that’s when she saw a car speeding out of the parking lot. “Lena it’s late, I don’t really want you to walk or take the bus, how about I drive you back to your apartment?” 

Lena turned towards Stef, “Thanks, yeah.” With that Stef ran back up the stairs to grab her keys and wallet. 

“Alright let’s go!” Stef was walking out the door hand in hand with Lena towards her car. Getting into Stef’s red Chrysler 2008 Crossfire. Stef opens the passenger door for Lena and goes to the driver’s side. Turning the car on the radio comes to life as Ted Leitner’s voice is calling play-by-play. 

“Hey isn’t this the guy that did the announcement at the basketball games?” Lena takes turns the volume up and sits back and listens. “I never understood baseball, what the point of running three bases and sliding into around in the dirt.” Lena looks over at Stef who is now has a shocked look on her face. Lena starts to laugh as Stef is trying to figure out what to say. 

“How can you say that you don’t understand baseball, it’s in your blood to understand it. You were born in American right?” Stef turns her head to look at Lena just to show her how shocked she is that this women doesn’t understand her 2nd favourite sport.

“I guess you are just going to have to explain but later because this is my complex.” Lena start to grab her purse and backpack from the back. Once Stef has the vehicle in park Lena undoes her seatbelt and opens her door. Leaning back in she says, “Goodbye Stefanie, have a great night!” Before she enters the building Lena winks at Stef hoping that she will get to spend more time with Stef. 

Walking up the stairs Lena is dreading going home for the first time since she was in 8th grade. Lena had a hard time understand the new French concept that she learned and the test was even more difficult than she expected. Getting only a 75% on it, she was scared that her mother would be completely angry at her and not allow her to go to her friends Jenna’s house for her birthday. The same knots and butterflies where in her stomach, with a sweaty hand Lena puts her key in the door and opens it.

Stef was driving back to her dorm, with the sound of the Padres game on the radio. Stef is thinking about Lena. ‘Should I have just dropped her off, no I should have walked her to door. I know that there are a lot of predators that are waiting in the dark sitting and waiting for a lonely person to walk by. How stupid could I be? I’m going back to make sure that she ok.’ With that final thought Stef turns her car around and heads the 5 minutes back to Lena’s apartment. 

Finding out from board that Lena is on the in room 7B Stef starts to make her way up to the second floor. Stef goes and knocks on the door making sure that Lena made into the apartment safely. Hearing movement in the apartment Stef moves back from the door, but it wasn’t movement towards the door but Stef hears another door slam shut. 

“What?” Gretchen opens the door to see Stef standing there. “I asked you what, so are you going to stand there or tell me why you’re at my house?” Stef was about to talk when she saw Lena coming out of a room with a suitcase and her backpack. 

“Lena what happened?” Stef asked as she pushed Gretchen into the apartment and walking towards Lena. Stef can clearly see tears running down her face, and the Stef can’t help but feel angry towards Gretchen as she is taking a guess that she hurt Lena in some way. 

“Gretchen, I’m going to Stef’s goodbye!” 

“Now Lena coming on baby you know that I love you! We can fix it, I’m a better girlfriend that this come on come back baby.” Gretchen was walking after Lena as Lena had a Stef’s hand in hers. “Lena come on get back here!” Gretchen grabs Lena’s arm hard. 

“Gretchen, leave that bitch she wasn’t good for you any way.” Mitchell, from the bar, came out of Lena’s and Gretchen’s room with a sheet around with waist. “Come back to bed Gretchen!” 

“How long have you been sleeping behind my back Gretchen? Is this a one-time thing? A couple of weeks, a month, a YEAR! Come on Gretchen I have the right to know when my girlfriend started to cheat on me!” The apartment was at a standstill with Gretchen having her hand around Lena’s bicep. Lena having one foot in the apartment and one foot out, while also holding on to Stef’s hand. Stef is out the door trying bring Lena out of the door. While Mitchell is just leaning on the door with the sheet tied around his waist. 

“Lena get back in here!” Gretchen started to pull on Lena’s arm to come her back into the apartment.

“Gretchen please stop your hurting me!” Lena sobbed out. Stef stood there frozen wanting to do something but couldn’t think of anything. When Lena started to cry harder Stef was unfrozen and was now fired up. How dare Gretchen make Lena cry, someone as pretty as Lena should never but be treated with the uttermost respect and love. 

“GRETCHEN LET GO OF LENA RIGHT NOW!” Stef threw Gretchen’s hand off Lena’s arm. She than stood in front of Lena blocking her. “Lena my car is parked at the side if you want to throw your stuff in, here are my keys.” 

“So I’m not the only cheating, seems as though the Lovely Lena as has a lover behind my back. So we are even you cheated and I cheated. So come back in and we can talk it out.” Gretchen went to go grab Lena’s arm but Stef pushed her hand out of the way. “Stef, what are you even doing here?” 

“I’m here for a friend, and I’m glad I came!” Stef pushed Gretchen and she fell over Mitchell’s discarded shoe. Stef just stood there deciding if she should help her teammate or leave said teammate on the ground. Her brain was telling her to help her teammate up, but her heart was saying that she hurt Lena so she deserved what she got. She went with her heart on this on as Lena’s sad face was still fresh in her mind. 

“Lena if you really want to know how long I’ve been unfaithful than come take a seat.” Gretchen pulled herself up from the ground. Once Lena took a seat on the couch beside Stef, Gretchen started to talk again. “Remember after our first game and we went out to the bar well the night before school started I went to the bar and Mitchell was there. We spent some time drinking and no thing lead to another. So what it’s March and we started in September? So that’s what like 7 months we have been together hanging out. But we only started to sleep together for 3 weeks so you can’t be that mad.” 

Even though Lena was showing that she was mad on the inside she wanted to flip the couch. Stef on the other hand was already up from the couch. Before she could do anything that she might regret Lena grabbed her hand and that seemed to stop her in her tracks. “Stef come on lets just leave, I got my answer and I just really want to sleep.” 

Before Stef left the apartment she turned back and punched Gretchen right in gut. Not wanting to hurt enough to play but also wanting to get her point across. “If you do anything to hurt Lena again I will make sure that you can shoot a basketball ever!” With that Stef and Lena left to go back to Stef’s dorm. Both Micthell and Gretchen were left stunned and frozen. Mitchell didn't realize that Gretchen thought that they had nothing. And Gretchen was scared that what she had with Lena was over for good. 

Tess Brown was in her room at The University of San Diego, looking over her Business Law level 1 textbook. “I should have stood up for myself. Stef was the best thing that had ever happened to me and my father who controls my life tells me what to do and who I should be. Tess you HAVE to be a basketball player. Tess you HAVE to be straight. Tess HOW DARE YOU like a women. Tess you don’t love her she is just messing with head. Trying to get put you off your game. Well father I’m telling you right now that I don’t want any of that!”

“Tess you’re talking to yourself again.” Tess’ roommate Maddy said as she walked into the room.

“Hey Maddy can cover for me at practice. I have a doctor’s note, I just need you to give it coach please?” Tess held the note up waiting to see if Maddy would grab it and help her with her decision. 

“Yeah sure. If it’s about that girl Stef than I say to go and get her!” Maddy grabbed note and walked out into the kitchen/living room. That was all Tess needed to grab her backpack and head over to San Diego State. ‘I hope that she understands that I didn’t have a chose.’


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tess Brown was outside Stef’s building trying to get the courage to go up to Stef’s dorm. Opening the door for the fourth time that night Tess finale was able to get out of the car and starts to walk towards the entrance. “Miss I’m sorry but there are no visitors unless you’re a student. Do you have your student ID with you?” 

“No I’m here visiting my friend. I really need to talk to her.”

“Miss I’m sorry but you the guest hours are over. So please go or I will have to call security.” That was all Tess need to hear to leave. AS she was leaving the building Tess remember a secret door that is always unlocked. That’s how Stef and Tess snuck in and out of residents. Making her way around back Tess saw the door. Starting to speed walk Tess grabs the door handle, looks around and pulls it open. Walking up the stairs Tess get to the third floor hoping and praying that Stef still lives in the same dorm. 

Knocking room 310 Tess holds her breath. When the door opens she was face-to-face with Beth Stef’s roommate. “Hey Beth is Stef here?” 

“Tess I suggest you leave before Stef does get home. She has enough issues and I know my best friend, take it from me she does not want to see you.” Beth grabbed the door and shut it in Tess’ face. Tess took this as the clue to leave. Walking back towards the stairs Tess saw blonde hair that had hunted her dreams since she left. 

“Stef?”

“Stef I just realized that I can’t stay with you. Just take me back and plus that apartment is mine not Gretchen’s.” Lena looked over Stef. Stef started to speed up. 

“Lena don’t worry, I’ve lived here long enough to know the ins and outs.” Stef looked over and gave Lena a wink. Arriving at the campus, Stef parked in the car at the side of building close to the door. “Lena grab your stuff come on.” Stef opened back and grabbed one of suitcases and her backpack. “We are going around back to this door. It is always unlocked. I found it when I was running around the campus in my first year. I never told anyone so it’s another one of my secrets. Well it’s not a secret anymore since I told you but I hope you keep this between us.” Stef finished as she stumbled over the last sentence.

“Listen Stef, it’s late and I’m tried. I would like to try and get some sleep. We both have early morning classes.” Stef opened the door handle. Walking up the stairs Stef opened the door leading to the third floor. Before Lena could put a foot in the door Stef stopped. 

“Tess? Why are you here at my college campus don’t?” Tess just stood there not wanting to move. Stef was moving towards Tess with angry, and hatred. Walking pass Tess shoving touch shoulder to shoulder Stef was three steps from her door when she turned around. “TESS I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!” Lena started to walk towards Stef’s door. 

“So this is your new girlfriend, we haven’t even been broken up for a whole year. So you just jump on the new meat that enters the college. Does she know what happened at the beginning of our relationship? Oh yeah so we were in a relationship”

“Tess I told you to leave, and you better listen to me. Lena is just a friend that’s all. She is not my girlfriend!” Stef said there grunted teeth. She opened her dorm and lead Lena in. 

“Stef I came to say sorry!” Tess wanted to get it out there before she left. She walks to the door and leans her head against it. “OK, that’s all I came to say. I’m sorry that I left and that said all those awful things to you. I take responsibility for that but my dad was talking to me about you messed me up and deep down I knew that he was wrong. Stef I love you and I’m sorry.” Getting up from her sitting position Tess starts to leave. That’s when she heard the door open and turned around.

“Tess wait. I just want to tell you one thing. When you left you broke my heart. You didn’t even say goodbye so here is your chance. Because I got over you a long time ago. Last chance.” Stef stood outside her door leaning on the frame. 

Tess turned around and started walking towards Stef. “Goodbye Stefanie, I will always love you.” She was now an inch away. Reaching that extra inch with her lips connecting with Stef’s, she pulled back and left. 

“Goodbye Tess.” Turning back into her dorm Stef comes to find Lena sleeping on the couch. Stef kneels down in front of her and removes a piece of hair that was in front of her face. Feeling bad that she fell asleep on the couch Stef touched Lena’s arm. Lena’s eyes flutter open at Stef’s touch. “Hey Lena, I have comfy bed that won’t give you a back ache in the morning. Come on.” 

Stef held her hand out waiting for Lena to stick hers out. When their hands connect the shock is the same. Not wanting to let go Stef holds Lena’s hand till she absolutely has to. Lena was settling on to the right of the bed. Stef stood there watching Lena get comfortable on the bed. 

“What?” Lena turned and rested her head on her elbow.

“Nothing it’s just people usually like the left side because it’s close to the door.” Stef got into left side and started to get her pillow in the right position. Placing a pillow in between Stef started to fall asleep, with dreams of the girl just inches away. 

“Stef I swear to God if I have to do this one more time, you my friend are going to be getting an order of cold ice bucket. I’m jumping on you!” Beth walked into the bedroom to find a body still in bed. With it being 20 minutes till practice. This practice was mainly focused on the first round of playoffs. Beth takes a step back and then leaps on the bed. 

“Ow!” That was not Stef’s voice. Beth now saw curly hair coming up from the bed. That’s the moment when Stef walked out of the bathroom. 

“Hi. Beth what is going on?” Stef walked over to the bed to make sure that Lena is ok.

“Well you see I didn’t hear you getting ready so I came in here and tried to wake you, but I see your lady friend hasn’t left yet.” Beth got off the bed shivering at the thought of Stef and Lena.

“Beth, this is Lena. Lena is this my best friend and roommate Beth. I just don’t know how much long she will hold the best friend title. So Lena I have an early morning practice and um you can help yourself to any food that we have. Come on Beth lets go.” Stef grabbed Beth’s wrist and dragged her out of the dorm. 

“Ladies congrats on being making it into the playoffs. Remember it will always be a do or die game. So play like you want to win.” Gretchen comes out of the locker and runs to the group. “So nice of you to join us Miss. Zadegan. You will stay after practice to run. Now that everyone is here lets start!” The team went into the first drill.

“Come on Gretchen make the pass!” Stef yelled as they ran back to the end of the line. 

“Well if you learned how to run your route correctly I would pass it to you!” Gretchen yelled back. 

“Cooper, Zadegan get over here!” Coach Roberts yelled and started to walk out of the gym. Stef and Gretchen follow. “What’s going on with you two?” The question was meant with silence and both girls looked at each other and then the floor. “I will give you two choose either you tell me what’s going on or you sit the next game. Now I don’t want to sit so I suggest that you start talking.” 

Silence. Than Stef lifted her head and put it back down. ‘I don’t want to sit. This is my year to win it. Screw Gretchen I don’t know what her problem but I’m NOT sitting this next game! I’ll just tell her what I know.’ “I don’t know what her problem is but I have no problem. I’m just trying to get ready for the playoffs coach.”

“Gretchen would mind sharing?” Coach Roberts was pleased the Stef talked, but it didn’t help her understand what was going on.

“Fine. Stef here stole my girlfriend from me!” Gretchen slouched like a child that was told that they can’t have a toy. 

“Well, that is an off court issues so I suggest that you guys get together and resolve your issues. Get changed and leave I don’t want to see you in my gym until this is resolved. So leave now!” Coach Roberts leaves the hallway and goes back into the gym. Stef and Gretchen were outside the gym looking at one another trying to figure out what to do. 

“I can’t believe that you’re mad at me for STEALING Lena! You were abusive and a shitty girlfriend to her. You FUCKEN CHEATED on her!” Stef walked towards the locker but was stopped by Gretchen’s arm. She threw her against the wall. 

“How dare you tell me that I fucked my relationship? You are the one that screwed up my relationship!” Gretchen’s voice was filled with venom.

“Oh my gosh! That’s rich coming from you, you cheated and lied and hurt Lena. So saying that I ruined it is a lie.” Stef grabbed Gretchen’s shoulders and throw her off. “Also don’t ever touch me again or you won’t be playing basketball.” Stef left the hallway and walked towards the locker room.

“Just wait she will be coming back to me when she figures out that you are poor and can’t give her anything that she wants. And her parents’ boy are going you to have a tough time with them. They won’t like it that you will be the academy next year. The only reason why you’re in school now is because you got a scholarship. I can’t wait till Lena dumps your ass because you won’t be making enough money.” Gretchen stood there looking all proud and mighty. With that she walked past Stef and straight into the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The atmosphere in the college is outrageous. The halls were littered with posters telling the students the date and time of the first playoff game. There first game was against Boise State. 5 minutes till the teams come out and do a warm-up Stef is going through her pregame warmup. It starts off with being the first one in the locker room. The music on their winning tones playlist, starting off with Knock Knock by Mac Miller, followed by Tribal Jungle Music that is played in the warmups. Once those two songs have played in that order Stef puts the playlist on shuffle. 

The next traditional is that Stef walks around the bleachers and stands in the middle of the court. Walking back towards the locker room to give the team a pregame speech before Coach Roberts’ speech. All the girls had their warmup uniforms on and were waiting for Stef to start talking. 

“Ladies! Let’s go! William James once said ‘You have enormous untapped power you’ll probably never tap because most people never run far enough on their first wind to ever find they have a second.’ This is our game. Despite that Boise barley got in we have to show them that they are playing a team that has been on fire for the second half of our season. THIS IS OUR GAME!” Stef held her hand out than Beth put her hand on top, followed by Nicole, and the rest of the team.

“AZTEC! AZTEC! WHORAW!” Jumping up and down the team follows Stef out of the locker room. 

“Your home team Aztec Warriors!” The announcer says into the mic as Stef takes the lead out onto the court. The girls start to warmup as the crowd starts to get settled for a long and fast game. 

The first quarter was over and the Aztec were up 70-40. Stef was walking towards the interviewer when she caught Lena’s eye. Their friend has been growing for the 2 months that they have been living together. Stef remembered when their friendship level went from friends to whatever level is between friends and girlfriends.

FLASHBACK  
Right before Christmas break Stef woke up to screaming and thought Beth was having sex, but hearing more she found out that it was right beside. “Gretchen stop please!” Lena was rolling side to side pushing her arms away from her body.

Stef reached out to shake Lena but it seems to have down more bad than good. Lena jumped at the feeling of hands. “Lena! Lena! Come on wake up, you are in a safe place. It’s Stef.” Stef took a chance and removed the pillow that has been between for the first month that Lena was staying there. Moving Lena’s head so it laying across Stef’s chest she started to stroke Lena’s hair.

Lena opened her eyes and blinked a couple of time to get a sense of where she was. Felt something on her head and followed the arm to see who it was connected to. “Stef?” 

“Hey don’t worry you’re safe here. Don’t worry.” Stef pulled Lena closer into her body and started to whisper soothing wording into her hair.

They spent the rest of the morning in that position, with Lena on Stef’s chest and Stef stroking her hair. “Stef, I’m going to have a shower. My parents will be at my apartment soon and to pick me up.” 

“You’re going home for Christmas?” Stef sat up and Lena started to move to gather her clothes and a suitcase.

“Yeah I go home for every Christmas. Why don’t you?” 

“Um not really my mom’s in Florida so she just flies. She’s scared that I’m going to die on a plane so she takes the flight.” 

“What about your dad does he meet up with you and your mom?” 

“Not really he um and my mom are divorced, so they don’t really spent time together. He also, how do I put this nicely? He goes by the bible and pretty much disowned me.” Stef was looking at the floor trying to find her basketball warmup t-shirt and her sweats. 

“Stef, I’m so sorry.” Lena dropped the clothes in her hand into the suitcase and went towards Stef. Arms open Stef stepped into her arms. Lena’s arm were soft and yet strong. Stef lifted her head and saw that were her t-shirt went. 

“Lena when did you start playing for the Aztecs?” Stef stepped back and started to laugh. Lena had no idea what she was laughing at. 

“Stef, I’m sorry I must have grabbed it when I came back from study group. Let me take it off and give it back to you.” Lena walked into the bathroom and changed. While in the bathroom Lena knew that she was grabbing Stef’s t-shirt it was comfy and smelt like Stef. She wanted this to be a real relationship instead of friendship but held off on it.  
END OF FLASHBACK 

After that their friendship was more than a friendship just not a relationship. Stef was ready to take that leap but didn’t want to force Lena to make a decision so quickly after she broke up with Gretchen. It was been to this day almost 3 months since the breakup. 

“I’m here with Stefanie Cooper. Stef it seems that your team is playing an incredible game so far. Is there any improvements that you have to make or are is your game perfect?” The interview asked Stef.

“Well, we are playing a great game but there is always room for improvement.” 

“What did you say to your team when you found out that you would be playing Boise?” 

“I just told the girls that we have to keep playing our best, because we need to keep focus on this game.” 

“The Aztecs are predicted to win the championship this year are you guys looking forward to that game?”

“We have to keep focus on this game and nothing else.” 

“Thanks for your time Stef. Let’s throw it back to the boys upstairs.” 

Walking into the locker room Stef looks at the board and saw the rookies and second year names on the board and her name on the bench. Stef was use to this as it was coach Roberts rule that if they are leading by 30 plus points she would be sitting out the vets and putting in the rookies for a little just to give them court time. 

“Alright ladies lets go out there and play defense.” Coach Roberts’s walks in, walks around a couple of time making her half-time lap and then leaving. 

With 5 minutes left in half-time Stef stands up and starts calling out the lineup. “Jones point, Kwik shooter, Nicholson small forward, Gardham power, and Brodie center. Let’s go Aztec!” Walking to middle throwing her hand in the middle followed by Jones, Kwik, Nicholson, Gardham, and Brodie all put their hands on top of Stef’s. 

The finale buzzer went, the scoreboard showed that the Aztec won 150-78. Since Stef got the halftime interview she didn’t do the post-game interview. “Good games ladies get ready for the next one. Morning practice in 2 days get some rest you’ll need it.” Coach Roberts said before walking out.

“Stef that was great! You’re great!” Lena said as she meet Stef outside the building. Hugging Stef she sways them back and forth from one foot to foot.

“Thanks.” Stef smiled for two reasons, one they won their game and the second reason because she was in Lena’s arms.

“Is the team celebrating this?” Lena asked as she moved her hand towards Stef’s.

“No. We need to get our rest for practice.” Stef and Lena started walking towards Stef resident building. Walking around to the side with the unlocked door, Stef finally realizes that she is holding Lena’s hand and the feeling is so comfortable yet it excites her.

Lena has been in Stef and Beth’s dorm for over 3 and a half months. It took a while for Gretchen to finally accept that they were broken up. With their dorm only being a 2 person dorm it was getting hard to hide Lena when the Resident Life people started to come around to make sure that they are complying with the rules and standards.

“Listen Stef there is something that I have to tell you.” Lena sat down on their shared bed picking at a thread. 

“I’m listening.” Stef sits beside her, readying herself for this talk that she believes is going to go downhill.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“What’s going Lena?” Stef picked up her hand and looked up at Lena. 

“Well it’s about the living arrangement. Um it’s just that I told my parents that I moved out of my apartment and they want to see my new apartment. So I need to find a place in less than 2 weeks. So I’m going to grab my things and start find a place to live. Thanks a lot for this Stef.” Lena got off the bed and went to grab her suitcase from the closet. 

“Um ok well I’ll help you pack and help you find the right the apartment. Don’t worry about it Lena.” Stef got off the bed and started to pick up everything that was Lena’s. While Lena was packing she accidentally on purpose grabbed a pair of Stef’s joggers and her sweater. “Lena I do believe that those are mine. It saw Cooper on back.” 

“Seems as though they got suck in my pile of clothes. Sorry.” Lena blushed at being caught and handed the clothes back to Stef. 

The girls fell asleep around midnight with each other in their arms. Lena had her head resting on Stef’s chest wile Stef had her face in Lena’s hair. They woke up around 7 the morning to finish pack up Lena’s things. It took the girls over an hour to clean up Lena’s part of the room and Stef’s part. “Lena I don’t think you have enough suitcases maybe one or two more will do.” Stef said as she pointed at Lena’s 5 suitcases. 

“You think your sooo funny Stef?” Lena grabbed two of her bags and her backpack and waited for Stef at the door. “Stef I need help opening the door.” 

“As you wish ma lady! Even though I have the majority of your things.” Stef grumbled the last part as she opened the door to let Lena out. 

“Hey Stef where are you going? I didn’t see you last night where the hell where you?” Beth asked as she saw Stef and Lena walking out of their dorm. 

“What are you doing back so early usually it’s not till lunch that you come walking. And we are going to one of Lena’s friend’s house and then I will be back. I had to help Lena packed and I’m going to the gym for some light shooting.

“OK just make sure that you don’t overdo it!” Beth yelled over her shoulder as she made her way into the dorm room. 

“Alright Lena you ready to yet this show on the road?” Stef picked up the three suitcases and her purse.

Stef and Lena made it into the Stef’s car in one piece. Driving to Kelly and Jenna’s apartment Stef held Lena’s hand the whole 5 minutes. There ride was filled with silence but not awkward silence but a silence that means ‘we aren’t going to say goodbye’. “Stef their apartment building is the next right.” Lena whispered as she squeezed Stef’s hand.

Finding a parking spot close enough to the entrance of the apartment complex, Stef regretfully has to let go of Lena’s to undo her seatbelt and pop the truck. Lena hated the feeling of the warmth and strength that Stef’s hand brought as she was forced to undo her seatbelt, and grab the two suitcases that she brought out. Placing the bags on the ground Lena pulled her phone out and called Kelly to tell her that she made it.

“Hey Lena! And um Lena’s friend.” Kelly said as she walked out of the side door. “Jenna is at the side door waiting for us. So grab your stuff and let’s go before Grumpy Gord makes his way around to check the door.” Kelly grabbed one suitcase and Lena’s hand.

“Kelly this is Stef. Stef Kelly my best friend since grade 4.” Lena picked up a suitcase and her purse. Following Kelly towards the side door, Kelly and Stef got talking as Lena was happy just to listen. 

“I can’t believe that Lena would do that. I calling that a lie.” Stef said as she was hunched over on the couch. After bringing Lena’s suitcases up to the apartment they decided that a couple drinks where in order. Lena debated that is was only Stef was off alcohol as it was playoff time, and having a hangover will have her sitting on the bench than saying Aztec. 

“No it was real. I was actually kissed Cindy Crawford. It was totally by accident, I swear!” Lena said through her hands. “That’s not even the worst of the adventures with this girl.” Lena shoulders Kelly. 

“I would love to hear the rest of the stories but I have to back. Have to study for my security test for tomorrow.” Stef grabbed her bottle of water and started to head towards the door. 

“Here I’ll walk you out to your car.” Lena quickly grabbed her sweater and made her way to the door to open it for Stef. 

Walking outside in awkward silence Stef and Lena made it Stef’s car. “So I guess I have to go. You know to study and all. Um if I find anything that’s yours I’ll call you or I’ll drive it to you.” Stef leaned against the driver door as Lena stood in front of her. 

“Stef, thanks for the housing and ride here. You are an amazing friend.” Lena stepped into the space between Stef’s legs and hugged her. The hug was longer than a friend’s hug should be. After a little longer Lena squeezed Stef and let go. “Thanks for everything again.” Lena leaned over and kissed Stef on cheek. Her lips lingered a little longer. “Goodbye Stef, I’ll um see you at the game.” Lena turned around and walked away. 

“Lena spill!” Kelly yelled once Lena walked in. She jumped over the couch to pull Lena towards the couch so that she can Kelly what she wants to know.

“There is nothing going on. I swear we are just friends.” Lena ran her hand through her hair.

“No there was an extended hugging time and the kiss that was closer to the mouth than to her ear. That is a sign. The closer to the lips the more that you like them and the closer to the ear it means friendship. You like her! You like her!” Kelly got off the couch and started to chant.

“Lena do you really like her?” Jenna asked holding Lena’s hand as Kelly was jumping around chanting. 

“Well yeah maybe. I don’t know. I mean she is just plain amazing. But I still haven’t gotten over Gretchen. We were together for 2 years. Even though she cheated on me but I still have feelings and I need to get over those before I get into a relationship with anyone.” Lena looked at Jenna and Kelly, as she had stopped chanting. 

“So you do like her but you want time to lick your wounds? What about the nightmares have those gone down?” Kelly sat on the other side of Lena. 

“Yes and Yes.” Lena says as she looked at her hands in ashamed. 

“Wait. Did you have a nightmare at Stef’s dorm?” Jenna picked up one of her hands and started to stroke it. 

“Yeah. She is amazing. Helped me through it and to be honest, I haven’t slept that good since I started dating Gretchen.” Lena took a breath. 

“You guys want to go out for supper?” Kelly got up and grabbed her keys. 

“Yup I’m in.” Lena said as she got off the couch. 

“Same here, babe where are we going?” Jenna grabbed Kelly’s hands in hers. Lena looked at her friends and thought that was what she wanted with Stef. 

“Let's go girls get out here. We have to use our time to the fullest extent. And changing is a WASTE of my time. So if you guys want to waste your time talking in the locker rooms than you can do that but not on my time!” Roberts grabs a basketball out of the bin and started to dribble it. “Do you need a fricken invitation to get started? LET’S GO LADIES!”

Stef and Beth grabbed a ball from the rack and started to pass. “Geez what crawled up coach’s ass and died?” 

“Its playoff time Beth she is stressed.” Stef said with an edge in her voice. 

Throughout the practice Stef was counting, and trying to figure out who they were missing. “Coach Roberts we are missing someone at practice today.” 

“Good eye Cooper. I already knew that. Anything else you want to tell me?”

“No ma it’s just that we are missing Gretchen. Not to pry but where is she?”

“Stef you’re a good captain. Your leadership skills are great along with your observation skills. You’re a good captain.” Roberts picked up a ball that was left behind and started to dribble it towards the net. 

“Coach does this have a point?” Stef followed behind her waiting for an answer.

“You’re in policing correct.” Stef nodded her head. “Well you live understand this than. Let’s say that Gretchen is your partner and you guys are out on the job, when you enter a shop to get lunch. The next thing you know is that a guy walks in with a gun and starts to shoot the place up, so you natural pull your gun out and try to take the shooter down. While your partner is trying to get the hostages safe they leave themselves expose and are shot. Now you have two chooses kill the shooter or try to get as many hostages out before back-up comes. What do you do?” 

“Um wait for back-up?” Stef was slightly confused she has no idea what in the world Coach Roberts is trying to say. 

“No you kill of the thing that is going to kill you. Gretchen is the shooter and she was going to bring us down with the drama, so I had to ‘kill’ her. You understand now Stef.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Stef responses as she starts to walk away from the most confusing conversation that she has had.

Leaving the gym Stef makes her way towards the showers. Grabbing her towel and shampoo Stef is ready. Stef has the water warm enough that she starts to wet her hair. Once it’s wet enough for the next step is to add the shampoo. Pouring shampoo into her hands Stef immediately realized that this was not her shampoo but Lena’s. Stef would know that smell from anywhere. Smiling to herself, Stef quickly ended her shower and got changed.

On the way to her car she kept repeating that she can do this and there is nothing stopping her. Well unless Lena says no than yeah that would be a major disappointment. Hitting all the green lights on the way to Kelly and Jenna’s apartment, Stef was feeling lucky or that someone was on her side. 

Taking a right at the next green light Stef was feeling butterflies and her adrenaline was pumping. That’s when she felt her head whip to the right and her hands let go of the steering wheel. Trying to open her eyes but all Stef could see was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whenever Stef texted Lena it made Lena feel important. The fact that Stef would take time out of her morning routine, that she loves so much, to text her. It makes Lena feel special and wanted in a good way. Every time her phone lit up with Stef’s name Lena gets excited and butterflies.

Lena walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and saw that her phone was beeping. Stef’s name popped up and said that she would be there in a couple minutes. After reading the text Lena had a smile on her face that reached up to her ears. Lena walked right back into the bathroom to put a little makeup on and do her hair, so it’s not all over the place.

It’s been close to 25 minutes that Stef texted her and Lena was full on freak out. When Stef was 5 minutes late she ok as she knew that she was coming from practice and she might have to stay a little to go over the game play for the second round with Coach Roberts. Once it got to 15 minutes Lena was worried that Stef changed her mind and didn’t want to come over. Now that it’s been 25 minutes later she was making scenarios as to what happened to Stef. “She probably got a flat tire or car trouble. The reason why she didn’t call to tell you was because Stef forgot to charge her phone. So now she has to wait for a tow truck to pick her and her car up. And the guy that allowed her to use the phone to call the tow truck only allowed one call and that is that. Yup that’s what happened. Stef just didn’t forget about me.” As Lena was continuing on with her rant, her phone rang.

“Hello is this Lena Adams?” 

“Um. Yes it is. And with whom am I speaking with?” Lena asking. So this must be the tow guy why didn’t the tow truck guy allow Stef to talk. 

“This is Doctor Mitchell from the Alvarado Hospital Medical Center. I’m sorry to inform you that we have Stefanie Cooper in the ER. We are calling because Miss. Cooper was in a car accident and had suffer an injury that prevents from driving. She asked that we called you to pick her up.” Lena sat on the couch before she said anything. The only thing that she could truly understand was that Stef was in an accident and something serious could have happened to her. “Miss. Adams are you still there?”

“Yes. Sorry it’s just that it’s a lot to take in. Yeah I will be there soon. Thank you Doctor Mitchell.” Lena grabbed her purse and went straight to her car. Taking a deep breath before putting the key in the ignition. She started the car and went to the hospital. 

Running into the waiting room, Lena went straight to the desk to be told where Stef was roomed. “Hi I’m Lena Adams. I’m looking for Stefanie Cooper. She was brought her because of a car accident. Can you please tell me where she is?” 

“Miss, I need photo ID to make sure that you are who you said you are.” Lena grabbed her driver’s license and showed it to the ER nurse. “Thank you. Miss Cooper is in room 8.” The nurse waved Lena on and called on the next person. 

Standing outside the door to room 8 Lena took a deep breath and put her hand on the cold door knob. Pushing it open she walked into the dark room and looked to her left to and saw the blonde laying on the bed with her golden hair spread across the pillow. Lena took a step towards to the bed. She had a cast on her left arm with a sling. Also some bandages on her head. Seeing Stef in this condition it broke Lena’s heart because she couldn’t do anything to help her.

“Lena Adams that better be you.” Stef opened her eyes and sat up a bit straighter. 

“How did you know that was me?” Lena took a seat beside the head.

“I have a sixth sense. Lena how did you not know that about me?” Having a laugh the girls set back and fall into a comfortable silence. “I was on my way to your place. I want you to know that. I had your shampoo and I wanted to give it back to you.” 

“Stef you wanted to give me my shampoo back.” Lena went into a laughing and crying at the same. 

“Lena I’m sorry please stop crying.” Stef grabbed her hand. That seemed to do the right as Lena grasped. 

“Stef it was shampoo. I have like 4 bottles you didn’t need to drop off it off you could have thrown it out.”

“Lena I don’t think that you heard me right. I said that I needed to drop your shampoo off.” Stef pulled Lena closer so that she was now sitting on Stef’s bed. Being that close to Stef, Lena could still faintly smell her shampoo in Stef’s hair. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” Lena pulled her hand away from Stef’s, already missing the warmth that it provides, she moved herself to the right side of the bed and motioned for Stef to move over. Once Lena was somewhat comfortable on the uncomfortable hospital bed, she grabbed Stef’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. Lena had so much to say but it didn’t feel like the right moment to spill her heart, so she just sat and waited for the doctor to come in. 

Their moment of silence was broken by the doctor and nurses that walked in. “Well Stef Copper it seems that you are free to go. I’m giving you a prescription for the pain. Dealing with your concussion, every electronic should be turned off and away. That means phone, computer, tablet, and TV have to off till the headache has gone away. If you are still have headaches please come back. Come back in three weeks and we will remove the cast and make sure that your shoulder is back to new.” The doctor walked out while the nurse tried to get Stef in a wheelchair. 

“I can walk my legs didn’t get injury.” Stef sat with a little help from Lena.

“Stef you have to. It’s for your safety.” Lena tried to reason with her. 

“Your girlfriend is right. Plus it is policy.” The nurse said as she guided Stef into the wheelchair. Stef paused halfway and looked at Lena and then the nurse and back to Lena. Stef sat down the rest of the way. 

Even though they are in San Diego the winters are still a little chilly. All Stef had on was her the clothes that she worn when the accident happen. Jeans and her plaid button up long sleeve t-short. The wind blow through her shirt, making her cold. Lena pulled her sweater off her and put it around Stef. “Thanks Lena.” Stef pulled the sweater closer to her. Smelling it, it reminds Stef of comfort and safety. 

Stopping at the red light that the accident took place at Stef could see the little bits of her car still on the side of the road. Lena looked over at Stef and saw that she was having a panic attack. Not being able to do anything Lena reached over and grabbed her hand. 

The feeling of Lena’s hand helps Stef come down. “Stef, I need you to take a couple of deep breaths.” Pulling away from the light when it turned green, Lena continued to talk to Stef to try and bring her down from the panic attack. Getting to her apartment complex, Lena made her way around to Stef’s side and opened the door. “Hey we are safe outside of my apartment. Stef I need you to look at me.” Grabbing Stef’s hand she put it over her heart. “Match your breathing with mine.” It took a while but Stef was able to get her breathing back to normal. 

“Lena, I’m sorry. You missed your study group and I know that you have a test coming up and really need to study and that group helps you get 90% even though you are unbelievable smart.” 

“Stef! You need to calm down. It’s ok. I’ve studied really hard for this. It’s all going to be ok.” Lena helped Stef out of her car. Standing on her right side of Stef, Lena helped her upstairs and onto the couch. Putting a pillow behind Stef and under her arm, Lena makes sure that Stef is comfortable before grabbing her books and started to study.

15 minutes into Lena’s studying time she looked over and saw Stef sleeping. Grabbing a throw blanket she put it over Stef. “What have you done to me Stef Cooper?” Lena pushed a piece of golden hair behind Stef’s ear. Struggling not to run her fingers around Stef’s jaw line and cheek. A ringing in the distance pulled Lena out of her silence. 

“Hello?” 

“Lena where are I thought that you, Jenna, and I were going to out and get ready for the big game tomorrow.” ‘Crap I totally forgot. Oh my gosh Stef is going to be so angry that she will be missing the game.’ 

“Uh, yeah sorry something came up and I’m sorry but I can’t.” Hearing Stef stir, Lena wanted this to end this conversation so she could get back to Stef. “Hey listen I have this test that I’m studying for and my 15 minute break is done. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Hey.” Stef said as she opened her eyes. 

“How are you feeling? Do you want something to drink, eat or you just talk. Because we can do that, you know talk.” Lena sat in the chair and pulled it closer to the couch. 

“Lena this is your couch come sit on it.” Stef started to sit up till she got an inch, than the pain started to kick in. Seeing the discomfort in Stef’s face Lena went Stef’s recuse and helped her sit up. Lena sat down and put Stef feet over her lap. Rubbing circles up and down her legs Lena waits for Stef to say something. “I just want to sit here in comfortable silence and not think.” 

Lena wanted to push the subject but knew that Stef wasn’t ready. So for right now she was content with just making sure that Stef was comfortable. She had fallen asleep for the second time that day and was keeping time to make sure that Stef only slept for 30 minutes. Lena took this time to think about what she wanted to say when Stef was feeling better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stef woke up sweaty and with pain shooting everywhere. “Stef take it easy. Can you feel my heart beat? I need you take deep breaths.” Stef took three deep breaths while looking at Lena. “You’re safe in my apartment in my bed. You’re safe.” Stef took the opportunity to move her head a couple inches to the left and right. Seeing photos of Lena to her right and Lena’s hand was on her leg. 

“Lena, when was I moved to the bed? I thought I was on the couch.” Stef sat up with help from Lena. 

“Your short-term memory will come back. Will I figured that sleeping on the couch isn’t that great for the back, so I woke you up and brought you to bed. You woke up a couple times. What do you want for supper?” 

“Um, it doesn’t really matter.” Stef knew that Lena was advoiding the topic of her accident and dreams. Being thankful for that Stef goes out her idea of supper. “How about pizza or Chinese?”

Lena starts to laugh and leaves the room. Stef tried to get off the bed to use the bathroom, but found it hard get off the bed without feeling light headed and dizzy. Using the bedside table to help stabilize her, Stef shuffled 3 feet before having to lean against the wall. Seeing the clock on the bedside table Stef saw that it read 5pm which was strange because she remembered the last time she woke up it was 8pm. 

“LENA!” Stef yelled which made her head hurt more than getting up from the bed. 

Lena came running into the room thinking that Stef was hurt. “What? What’s going on?”

“I remember that it was 8pm and now its 5pm. How is that possible? Did we go back in time or am I going insane?”

Lena stood there and laughed. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t be laughing” She said through her giggles. “But it’s just that you think we time travel. Seriously though no. Remember I told you that your short term isn’t that good, so you’re probably missing the fact that it’s tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?” Stef asked with a straight face. Lena thought that she was going to slip up and laugh again but she was able to control her laughter for now.

“Yes Stef. So I’m going to order Chinese, ok.” With that Lena left Stef standing at the side of the bed. 

Lena was in the kitchen on the phone ordering Chinese food for Stef, when she heard a bang. Running towards the sound, Lena found Stef on the floor with her head between her legs. Sliding down to the floor Lena laid Stef head on her shoulder, “Hey where were you going?"

“I started to walk to the bathroom but I got really dizzy and light headed. So I had to sit down but I feel ungracefully down.” Letting out a sad laugh Stef started to get up again. Grabbing her arm and stabilized her shoulder in a position that doesn’t make Stef have shooting pains. 

Stef got into the bathroom to release herself. Getting out of the bathroom on her own, she found Lena sitting on the bed. “Hey, the food arrived while you were in the bathroom. It’s Chinese if you were wondering.” 

“Thanks.” Stef smiled and they both started walking to the living room. The food was placed on Lena’s coffee table. “Lena what time is it?” 

Looking at her watch Lena saw that it was quarter to 7. “Almost 7. Why?” After asking the question Lena wanted to talk the words back. “Right the basketball game. I’m sorry I should have known. If you want I can take you to the game or we can watch off the computer. I found a website that allows me to watch you play when you’re out of town. Why did I tell you that, and why am I still talking?” 

Stef put her fork down and grabbed Lena’s hand from across the small table. “Lena its fine, I’m glad that you watch us. That’s what a true fan does.” Stef winked at her. Lena was sure that felt her stomach do a triple flip. “If isn’t not a waste of time I would like to give the girls some words before the game and watch the game. But that’s only if you want to watch the game, I’m ok to stay here with you.”

“Stef are you sure that you’re strong enough to go to the game? The doctor told me that bright lights and noise might make you feel sick, and I just want to make sure that you’re fine to go to the game. So I’m going to ask that if it becomes too much for you than you will tell and we’ll come back here.” 

Stef squeezed Lena’s hand. “Lena, I will be fine. I promise if it becomes too much than I will tell but I promise you that.

“Stef, its ok I’ll drive you plus I think I’m finale starting to understand the game. Kelly has been teaching the different positions but know that I have an expert, I bet that you will able to teach more than Kelly can.” Lena finished off her egg rolls and noodles, while Stef finished her soup and half of her noodles. 

“Stef you ready?” Lena asked as she was waiting at the door with her purse and keys in her hand.

“Lena can we make a quick stop at my dorm? And I thought I saw you put them on my bed?” Stef asked as she walked out in her sweats and a zip up sweater. 

“Yeah I did but I added them to my backpack. Can you blame those are the comfiest pants I have ever worn. And yes we can stop at your dorm. Plus it allows me to park at the back where it’s FREE!” Stef grabbed Lena’s hand as they started to walk towards elevator. She kept telling herself it was because wanted something stable to lean on, but in her heart she knew it because she liked the way that Lena’s fit into hers. 

The car ride was silent. They got to the campus and Lena pulled up behind the building so they were close to the door. “Lena I’ll be in and out, I promise. We can than walk to the gym together.” 

“Stef, I’m going in with you. I promised the doctor that I keep a close eye on you and that’s what I’m going to do.” Walking up the stairs Stef grabbed Lena’s hand to keep her balance. Getting up to Stef’s floor, Lena feels as though it is second nature, going to Stef’s dorm door. Stef had to let go of Lena’s hand to get her keys out. “Here let me help you.” Lena said after Stef was having trouble getting into the lock. 

Finally getting in the dorm Stef made her way to her room. Going to her closest Stef found her overnight bag. Finding clothes that she will be able to fit in comfortably, she walked back out to find Lena sitting on the couch reading on of Stef’s textbooks. “Are you planning to switch to the police program?” 

Lena looked up and saw Stef sitting on the arm of the couch. “Haha you wish, come on Cooper! You just want to see in gym class that every other girl, because I’m hot. Stef what’s with the bag?” Lena got up and walked right to the door. 

“Um well I figured that you promised the doctor that you would look after me and I need clothes, so I just packed a couple. But if you’re done with me than I can put them back.” Stef looked down and told herself that she is moving too far ahead. 

“Stef, its fine I like having you over.” Lena got up, taking one long stride towards Stef to squeeze her hand. Guiding Stef to the door Lena locked the dorm back up. Stef took the lead the gym. There were 10 minutes till game time when they got there. Stef being the captain helps when finding a place to sit. The bleachers were close to being full and Lena thought that they had to stand near the back. Unknown to Lena, when a player gets hurt they sit right behind the bench. 

“Hey Lena, I’m going to go and talk to the girls. I will be back before the game starts. Ok” Stef wanted to go in for the kiss but pulled back before Lena noticed. 

“Ok, but if you’re not back before the game I’ll send the guards to look for you.” Lena winked as Stef walked away. 

Stef is waiting outside the locker for Coach Roberts, seeing as though there are only a couple minutes till the girls have to be on the court. “Hey Stef, what are you doing here? I heard what happened and I’m sorry to hear about it. You should be homed healing and recovering.” 

“I know but we’ve been having troubles with Nevada. So I wanted to cheer the team on. Plus I’m fine Coach, I’ll be back once this cast comes off.” 

“Alright come on in, the girls will be excited that your walking and fine.” Stef followed Coach Roberts lead into the locker room.

“Ladies listen up. I know that the routine of Stef giving the pregame speech but due to recent events she was not able to play.” Seeing some of the vets face fall Coach Roberts was able to make the last part of her speech on a cheery note. “But she will be able to say her pregame speech.” Stef walked in and the atmosphere shifted from gloomy to relief. 

Beth pretty much ran to Stef, giving a massive bear hug. “First, I’m glad that you’re alive and well. Second, Why the hell didn’t you call me, or text me or email me or something to tell me that you’re ok? What is wrong with you? I was scared to death. I had to walk into Coach’s office to figure out if you were even alive. But I’m glad that you’re alive. Please don’t ever do that to me.” Beth whispered the last part in Stef’s ear making her tear up a little. 

“I know I’m sorry but Lena has banned me from anything with a screen. Seriously I had to beg her to bring me here.” Stef hugged Beth one more time. “Alright girls, I know that we have been having troubles with Nevada but we can beat them. We have a group of girls no scratch that warriors in here that can beat them. I believe in you, so you guys have to believe in yourselves. Make sure that you’re covering each other and must important kick their asses for me.” Beth started the hand pile. Stef put her good hand in top of everyone else’s. 

Lena was getting worried, the game was about to start. Nevada was already on the court and the Aztec’s were nowhere to be seen. Lena was just about to get up from her seat to start to look for Stef, when she feels a hand on her back. “Hey, sorry I was going to be back sooner but I ran into some of the training staff. They wanted to know when I can get my cast off.” Stef sat down beside Lena. 

“Almost sent the guards looking for you.” Lena said with a wink.

It was 5 minutes till half-time and the Aztecs were down by 10 baskets. Nothing too big but throughout the whole game Stef wished that she was playing. Rewinding the accident in her head trying to think of a way that she could have avoided it than she would have been playing. Getting up from her seat Stef sped to a quiet. Her head was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach. 

Lena saw Stef getting up and followed. Not to close or too far but close enough to grab her in case she fell. Seeing Stef finally leaning against a wall, Lena walks up to her and slides herself down on the wall. Looking around Lena realized that they were nowhere near the gym. This is part of the college that Lena has never been to. Grabbing her good hand Lena starts to rub small circles on it. With her other hand Lena starts to rub bigger circles on her back. “Is anything else that I can?” 

Stef pulled her head up, which felt like it had a bag bricks tied to it. “This is great.” Everything hurt. Her arm, shoulder, head, and her heart felt heavy. She was tired of keeping her feelings towards Lena a secret. “Lena I need to talk to you.” 

Hearing those words made Lena’s heart drop, yet she felt its pulse in her ears. “Ok.”

“I was coming to your place to give you back shampoo because I needed to see you. I missed you. I missed seeing you almost every second of the day. I miss you sitting on my couch. I missed you hogging the blanket at night. Lena I missed you.” 

Lena had a try in her eye. Stef was waiting for a response. She just gave her heart to her and now the ball was in Lena’s court. Without realizing how close they were together, Lena closed the gap. Stef was stunned at first but it finally hit her. ‘Lena Adams is kissing me!’ Stef loved the feeling of her soft lips on her own lips. There were explosions and everything else faded. Needing air both pulled back. Stef still had her eyes closed hoping that if she opened her eyes it wouldn’t be a dream. Lena opened her eyes with a massive smile on her face. 

“I missed you too.” Stef opened her eyes and found out that it was real.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Stef and Lena found out the hard way that sitting on the ground was starting to numb their butts. Stef had her head resting on Lena’s shoulder. “How’s your headache?” Lena asked as she was threading her hands throw Stef’s hair. 

“You know I think that it’s coming back. Lena could you help me make it go away please?” Stef lifted her off Lena’s shoulder and turned her head with her lips puckered out. Without saying anything Lena leaned into the kiss. With their lips meeting for the second time that day, Lena felt a spark that was more powerful than the first one.

Stef poked her tongue out and opened Lena’s lips. Lena battled back but lost as she lets Stef win. Stef loved every part of Lena. Using her hands Stef had one in Lena’s wild curls and the other one was on Lena’s arm rubbing it up and down. 

Lena pulled back when the need for air was necessary. “Whoa.” Lena said once her lungs filled back up with oxygen. Lena touched her finger tips to her lips and felt the tingle. She moved her tongue around her mouth the same path that Stef moved her tongue. It felt strange but a good strange to feel and taste Stef. 

“I know.” Stef said as she moved hair from Lena’s face. “We need to get up my ass is going numb and it’s starting to affect my legs.” Lena got up and held her hands out for Stef to grab onto. 

“How the headache now?” Lena asked with her voice dipping into a suggestive tone. Stef stepped into Lena’s personally space with her forehead touching Lena’s she moved her head to Lena’s ear and whispered.

“Your cure really did work, but I might need a stronger dosage later.” Lena felt her knees started to shake. Lena closed her eyes and saw images of her and Stef in her bed. Lips locked and her hands everywhere and Stef’s soft moans. Lena quickly opened her eyes to rid of the images. 

“You ready to go back and see the rest of the game?” Lena asked once she got her breathing under control. 

“Yes.” Stef grabbed Lena’s hand and started the walk back towards the gym. 

“Stef how did you learn about this hallway, so far from the gym.” 

“It was freshman year and one of the vets was screw the play up so I told her that she need to stop blowing her boyfriend and start coming to practice. Coach Matthewson was pissed at me for talking to her like that, so he told me to cool down. I just started walking and ended in this hallway. I found the art soothing and there is hardly anyone down here pass 5pm, so I can just think.” By the time that they got back to the gym, people were starting to leave the gym. 

“I think the game is over. You want to head back to my place? You have class the same time I do so you can ride with me.” Lena squeezed Stef’s hand and looked over. Her face was neutral, Lena couldn’t tell if she was sad that she missed the last half of the game or mad at herself for not feeling well. 

“When did you learn my schedule?” Stef turned to see Lena looking at her. 

“Oh I just wanted to know when you had breaks because than we could have lunch or I could you know just walk down to your class and ran into you.” Lena blushed.

“That’s so sweet, I know your schedule as well. I was actually going to causally find you outside of your child behaviours class in a tomorrow just so I can have lunch with you.” Lena leaned over and kissed Stef and the cheek. “Let’s go back to your place, I feel gross and sticky.” Stef and Lena left the college campus and headed home. 

Stef’s headache returned once she got in the car. Lena just held Stef’s hand rubbing small circles. Once the car was parked Stef stayed seated till she felt like she could get out of the car. Lena made her way around the car to help Stef out. Seeing Stef have her eyes closed Lena’s first thought is that she was died. “Stef! Wake up.” Putting her pointer and middle finger on Stef’s pulse point, a smile appeared on her face when she felt the study beat of Stef’s heart. 

“Hey I was just trying to get ready for the walk up to the apartment.” Stef grabbed Lena’s hand to stand up. Once up Stef felt like she was going to be sick, breathing in deep Stef starts to feel her stomach clam down. Grabbing her bag from the backseat Stef was ready to. Using Lena to keep her steady Stef and Lena made their way to the elevator. When they got to Lena’s door Stef was tired and she was feeling her body start to give out. 

“Come on Stef we’ll get you in the shower and you’ll feel better. I promise.” Stef nodded and undid her zip-up sweater as she shuffled her body towards to the bathroom. Her sweats came off next. Walking around in her sports bra and panties. Lena was busy trying to find a bag to put over Stef’s cast so that it doesn’t get wet. 

Lena finally found a bag large enough to fit over Stef’s cast. Walking to the bathroom door Lena knocked and waited to hear Stef. “I have a bag for you to put over your cast.” 

Stef poked her head out of the bathroom, “Thanks Lena.” Grabbing the bag Stef closed the door and Lena walked to the bed and sat down. “Hey Lena, can you help me with something please?” Lena walked towards bathroom, knocking to let Stef know that she was there. Stef walked out of the bathroom with her sports bra and panties on. 

Lena couldn’t help herself but stare. Stef’s abs and toned legs stuck out. Lena was sure that she was drooling and blushing. Lena was sure that she was going to have dreams about those toned legs between her head as they shake. ‘Yup I’m going wet dreams tonight. I’m so screwed.’ “Lena my legs work just fine it’s my sport bra that I need help with.” Stef smirked as she noticed Lena lift her head and a cute red blush covered her face. 

Stef stepped closer to Lena and once their nose rubbed against each other Stef turned around pushing her hair to the side to allow Lena access to the zipper. Lena held her shaky hand above Stef’s shoulder. With her fingers finally touch Stef’s milky and silk skin it made her shudder. Feeling Stef’s goosebumps on Stef’s skin, Lena lead her finger to the bottom of Stef’s neck, rubbing small circles down to the top of the zipper. Lena was pleased with herself when she heard Stef lightly moan. Lena used her thumb and pointer finger to unzip the zipper. 

The room was quite with the painfully slow sound of the zipper going down followed by Stef’s soft moans and groans as Lena’s hand followed the zipper down its path. 

Once the zipper was fully down Stef used her right arm to push the thick strap her arm. Having troubles with the left side Lena was glad that could be of assistance. Walking in front of Stef to help her with the left side, Lena’s eye fell accidentally to Stef’s right breast. Lena had the dying urge to roll the pink pebble between her fingers or flick it with tongue. Feeling Stef move was the sign that Lena needed to continue with helping Stef. 

Once Stef was free from the sport bar she grabbed the towel on the bed that she brought out of the bathroom and tried her best to hide her upper body from Lena. “Thank you.” Stef walked towards the bathroom adding a little bit of swagger to her hips as she closed the door. Lena sat back down on the bed opening her laptop to see the subjects that her prof was going to talk about tomorrow. 

Stef started to get ready for her shower, starting with the plastic bag to put over her cast. Walking into the downfall water, Stef started to feel her muscles relax and headache evapourate. Replaying that has happened over the last 3 days left a tears on Stef followed. That was followed by a smile when Stef knew that out of the accident, she got a kiss from a girl that she has been crushing on for most of the school year. ‘The last three days have been an emotional ride, I’m just glad that Lena was there to hold me.’ Walking out of the bathroom Stef had on her favourite pj pants and a zip up sweater. 

Seeing Lena asleep on the bed Stef climbed in and held Lena closer to her. This would be the first time in three days that Stef would be able to fall asleep naturally. Lena snuggled closer and threw an arm over Stef’s midsection. Kissing Lena’s wild hair Stef closed her eyes as she finally able to hold the women that held her heart since the day she saw on the bleachers. A smile was all that was left on Stef’s face as she drifted off into dream land.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stef was in the gym waiting for her professor to give her lower body exercises. “Here Stef, I can only give half marks because you’re actually in uniform and participation in class. These are little exercises that you can do and Roberts won’t have my head for pushing you too far.”

“Thanks Sir.” Stef grabbed the papers and walked out of the gym. 

It’s been two weeks since Stef has slept over at Lena’s. So walking towards her dorm Stef started to think of ideas for a first date. Despite spending all that time together after the car crash, Stef felt as though Lena deserved a proper first date. Opening the door Stef walks into a quiet dorm which is unusual as Beth doesn’t have class for another two hours. 

Making a quick sandwich for herself for lunch, Stef starts to brainstorm first dates idea. Grabbing a lose piece of paper out of her bag she starts to write down what Lena likes on one side, places that are close to Lena’s apartment and Stef’s resident building. At the top of the page is Stef’s budget. Stef starts to get comfy on the couch when she hears the door slam she looks up and sees Beth walking through the door. 

“I’m over school. Can we be done yet?” Before Stef could even ask what was wrong, Beth started on one of her famous rants about school and sports. “I swear that one day I’m going to snap at Becky. You should have heard her today in interrogation class. Talking about how her approach was better than mine. Mine was that we use bargaining chips. She was just using her boobs and stupid Phil fell for it. I hate him and I hate Becky!” 

“Ok Beth calm down!” Stef got up from the couch and placed a hand on Beth’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath. Everything will be ok.” Pushing Beth down on the couch she catches the piece of the paper that Stef has been working on for the last three hours. “Don’t you have another class at 4?” 

“Yeah but it’s a lab online so I don’t have to be in the class. So what’s this?” Beth totally forgetting about her problem as she picks up the paper. 

“Hey give that back!” Stef exclaims trying to use one hand to get the paper back. 

“Have you texted Lena asking her on a date?” 

“Beth I’m not going to text, I’m going to ask her in person tomorrow but I need to make a reservation tonight.” Grabbing the paper Stef sits beside Beth trying to figure out what place Lena would love. 

“How about you try this Mexican place?” 

“Beth its Mexican its spicy and it doesn’t make for a great second kiss.” Stef turned to Beth to see her face in shock. 

“Wait what!? You already kissed her and you never mentioned to me that you KISSED her!” Beth turned to sit on her knees facing Stef. “Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!” 

“Ok ok, it was at the basketball right after I was in the car accident. I wasn’t feeling well at half time so I went for a walk and Lena followed me. We talked and then kissed.” Stef lifted her head to see Beth’s face.

“So how was it? Good? Bad? What did you do afterwards?” Beth was bouncing on the couch waiting for answers. 

“It was amazing probably the best first kiss I ever had.” Stef sat there is awe looking at Beth. “Anyways I still don’t have a place and it’s close to supper time. I have to call and start making plans.” 

“Alright how about an Italian restaurant?” Beth looked the list over trying to help Stef planning her first with the girl of her dreams. 

“No. Simply but not over the top or some shitty take out place.” 

“Ok well about the In-N-Out Burger joint. Gavin took me there before and it was the best burger that I have ever eaten.” 

“No. This is so hard! Ugh I think that I will need to increase my area.” Stef got up and grabbed her laptop to see where she could take Lena. 

“Alright so Lena lives on Dorcas street, which means that you will have to pick her up and head north to a restaurant.” Beth said looking over Stef’s shoulder. 

“Ok so how about Cafe Bleu. Right across the road is the Cinema under the Stars. So how does that sound?”

“How come no guy ever does that all they do is take me out to these stupid restaurants and make me dress fancy!” Beth flopped down on the chair beside the couch. 

“Perfect now its time to make a reservation.” Grabbing her phone Stef made the call to the restaurant and to reserve seats for the movie for 3 weeks from now. “Ok it is all set, now its time to relax.” Stef finished as she put her feet on the coffee table. Turning to Beth, Stef ask “I thought you had online to do?” 

“I’ll do it later.” Beth shrugged Stef off.

“Yeah buts it’s almost 8 o’clock. Plus you have an early morning practice tomorrow our last round robin is in 4 days.”

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Beth ran to her room and grabbed her laptop. “Stef you have got to help me this lab is do in 4 hours!” Sitting beside Stef Beth pushes the laptop into her lap. 

“Beth I didn’t take Myths as an elective I took Sports and the Government.”

“I know but your smart just help me please!” Beth got on her knees on put her hands in the air than back on the ground. “Stef Cooper please oh smart and mighty one, help me with my forgotten homework.” 

Stef tried to keep a start face but within seconds she was howling with laughter that her sides and stomach were starting to hurt. “Ok! Ok! Beth I will help but you owe me.” 

“Ok last question. In Greek mythology Achilles mother, Thetis tried to save her son by dipping him in the river. While in the Norse mythology Baldur’s mother Frigg begged everything in the world to take an oath promising not to kill her son. What makes these stories from different mythology’s the same? Do you agree with both Thetis’ and Frigg’s actions?” Stef reed the last question looking up at Beth who was trying to think of the answer. 

“Well both mom’s tried to protect their sons but they still ended up dead. That’s the same. They were both great warriors at the time. They were sent off with a great good-bye. They only had one weakness. Achilles being his heel and Baldur’s being holly. I think that if these two didn’t stop their sons from dying than they would have left them alone than they would have lived longer. So my answer is no, I don’t agree with Thetis and Frigg.” Taking a breath Beth looks over at Stef to see her still typing. “Did you get all that?” 

“Yes I made it longer and kind of bullshitted the ending. You ready to hand this in?” Stef handed the laptop over to Beth so that she could read her answers. 

“Yup alright time to hand it and it’s a half an hour early!” Beth sent the document in with a click of her mouse. 

“Good night Beth. Make sure that you clean up your mess!” Stef called over her shoulder as she started walking towards her room. Walking in Stef sees her phone buzzing. Lena Adams was at the top of the screen. “Lena it’s close to mid night what are you still doing up?” 

“Thank god Stef your alive.” Lena breathed into the phone. “I was worried sick about. I texted close to 30 times and you didn’t answer me. This is the 10th time I called. Yeah so you had me worried that you were dead!” 

“Lena calm down, I can explain.” Hearing nothing Stef started to wonder if Lena hung-up on her. 

“OK.” That was the only word that Stef needed to hear. 

“Beth came in at 4 ranting about Becky, this girl in interrogation that annoys Beth to no end, and how she was using her boobs to get a criminal to give the team some information. While Beth tried another and more realistic tactic. Anyways I sat there and nodded my head. After her rant she asked me to help her with homework that was due at mid-night tonight. About halfway through my phone died so without thinking I just plugged into charger in my bedroom. Lena I’m sorry next time I will make sure that I’m charging it beside me. I promise.” Leaving out the part about planning was date.

“Stef I’m sorry I made a big deal out of it but I just want to make sure that my best friend wasn’t dead or someone hasn’t kidnapped you.” Stef’s face dropped as she heard Lena say friend. ‘Does that mean that she didn’t like the kiss? I’m very sure by her reaction and actions following the kiss that she liked it. Maybe it was just me?’ “Goodnight Stef.” 

“Goodnight Lena.” It was impossible to sleep after that. ‘She said friend Stef. You have been friend-zoned. Yeah but she liked the kiss a lot! Maybe you just thought that she liked the kiss because you liked the kiss.’ That was the conversation that played over and over Stef’s head that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lena woke from a sleepless night. “I called her my best friend, which is correct in some way but I feel more than what a best friend should feel. UGH! Why is this so confusing?”

Knock knock! “Lena open up!” Getting out of her warm blanket cocoon, Lena lets her bare feet touch the cold winter floor. Even though there is no snow on the ground the winters in San Diego was sweater weather. With her feet on the floor Lena made her way over to her dresser to grab some socks. “Lena I can hear open up!” This followed some banging on the door.

“Jesus Kelly give me a second to put socks on.” With her feet in the warm socks Lena finally opened the door to see her best friend standing there with a stack of papers. “Why hello to you too Kelly.” 

“Good morning Lena. Listen I don’t have time to small talk, so I’m just going to get to the point. I need your help I’m going to ask Jenna to move in with me permanently and I want to buy a house with her in a couple years. So this stack is my finances along with Jenna’s, this has articles about housing projects for people that are just coming out of college. The next stack has jobs that Jenna and I could have in the future along with the money we would make with them. The last one is restaurants that we both love and ways to say that I love her and want her to move in with me. So please help me!” Lena stood there star stuck. 

“Ok first of all you guys aren’t even out of college and Jenna has a couple more years left, and you have one more year left. You should just ask her to move in your apartment and think about a house later on in life. You know when you both have good jobs and don’t forget your credit score. Secondly how in the world did you get her finances? To answer your question yes I will help you with picking the place to ask and the speech. I’m only doing this on a Saturday morning because I like you and you’re my best friend or else I would be study.” Lena started going through the top half of the restaurants and the bottom half of speeches that Kelly created the night before. 

“I have my ways and I guess your right we can wait till Jenna becomes a fancy pants lawyer and I get into a great kitchen. Maybe even my own restaurant. Thanks Lena, this is the reason why I came to you. You set me straight. Well not that straight. So if you weren’t helping me you would be with Stef?” 

“Kelly we aren’t talking about this we are going to find a place so you can tell Jenna that you want her to live in a place that she practically already took over.” Lena pushed the top half of the restaurants towards Kelly.

“Ok so how about you go to Jack & Giulio's Italian Restaurant and that’s where you say your how much you love her and want to live with her and then present the key.” Two hours in to it and Lena was starting to regret her decision to go through Kelly’s love speech. 

“I don’t know it seems a bit too fancy. What about Old Town Mexican Café?” Kelly has said no to pretty much every idea Lena has come up with and they are running out of places that serve food. 

“Listen Kelly you came here and asked me to help right?” Kelly nods her head up and down. “Well I’m trying and you keep shooting down my ideas. So hurry up and pick place so I can help you with your speech.” 

“Geez what’s your issue we did this exact same thing when I tried to find a place to ask Jenna to be my girlfriend. What has changed? You and Gretchen were in the same stage as you and Stef. I don’t see what the big deal is?” Kelly put the papers down and turned so her back is against the back of the couch with her right leg under with left leg. 

“It just feels different with Stef than it did with Gretchen. I want this is go slow and know everything I can about Stef because she makes me feel something that I have never felt before.” Lena took up the same position as Kelly. 

“I completely understand it’s the same way I felt when Jenna and I started to date. I had these butterflies in my stomach and my heart would feel lighter and my hands were always shaking because I was nervous I would say something stupid that would totally turn her off. Now I know that she loves me for me and nothing will change her mind, unless she doesn’t want to move in with than I guess we will cross that bridge when it comes, but I hope with she says yes.” 

“Kelly she will, if I know Jenna which I do she is madly in love with you, plus she already pretty much lives there.” Lena picks the list of restaurant that Kelly has liked so far and picks the one that she knows Jenna and Kelly will both like. “I think this is the winning restaurant, Native Foods Café. It is both classy and vegan. I still don’t understand how you guys can afford vegan food?” 

“Lena you are genius how could I forget about. Jenna has always wanted to go there. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Kelly pulls Lena in for a huge and kisses on her cheek. “Alright now that my problem is out of the way tell me about you Stef.” 

“What’s there to say? I like her a lot but it’s been close to 3 weeks since I have been able to hang out with her. Both of our classes are insane plus she wants to be at every practice the basketball team has. And I think that it’s my fault.” Lena hung her head looking at her hands. 

“How could it possibly be your fault? What did you tell that you’re not into hot blondes that are muscular everywhere? Lena please tell that you didn’t say that.” Kelly grabbed Lena by the shoulders and started to shake her. 

“No I didn’t say that! Kelly let go of me.” Lena pushed Kelly’s hands off her shoulders “No I called her my best friend over a text a couple weeks ago. I’ve been trying to think of ways to ask her but every time I get close she says that she can’t or she has basketball practice.” 

“So corner her. Tell her that she has to go out on a date with you.” 

“Kelly that is outrageous! I’m not cornering Stef. I’ll just live knowing that I called her my best friend. Ugh I hate my life right now!” Flopping back on the couch Lena covers her eyes with forearm. Hearing her phone single that she has a text message Lena went up to get when Kelly snags it from its place on the kitchen table. 

“Well your life can’t be that bad Stef just asked you to go and to her doctor’s appointment. What should I say? I love to hold the hand of my strong hot blonde basketball player. Or better yet if it hurts I can also kiss you to make you forget about where you are.” Kelly started to type on the phone when Lena grabbed Kelly’s hand.

“Don’t send any of that. KELLY NO!” Finally able to get a hand on the phone Lena is able to grab the phone out of Kelly’s hand. 

Lena sends Stef a quick and simple answer of yes. Kelly looked over Lena’s shoulder to see what she sent. “I’m not satisfied with that answer. You should have sent something sexy or something that is just tipping the line of the best friend and girlfriend.” 

“Wow Kelly would you look at the time. I believe that Jenna will be back at your place and you don’t want her walking into an empty apartment.” 

“It’s fine. She can cook. Plus I texted her that I was helping you study.” Kelly smiled as she jumped over the back of the couch and looked over at Lena. Who was not returning the smile but had a bit of annoyance in her face. “I’m sorry that I wanted to spend time with my best friend. But I see how it is you going to call Stef and ask her on a first date and you don’t want me here. Understandable go get her tiger.” Kelly through a grin over her shoulder as she walked out of the apartment. 

“GOODBYE KELLY!” Lena called from her spot on the couch. Looking at the time Lena sees that it’s past lunch but too early to make supper. Figuring out that she should actually be looking online to see what quizzes she had to complete.

The ringing of Lena’s pulled her off the couch and into her bedroom. Seeing that her mother was trying to Skype her Lena answered it. “Hi mom.” 

“Lena Elizabeth. Why can’t I hear you? Stuart come help me fix this. ” Lena shook her head. Every month her parents try to Skype her or call her depending on where they were. Lena figured that talking wasn’t going to help them. Texting them to turn up there volume on the computer would resolve the problem. 

“Did it work?” 

“Yes thank you sweetie. So your father and I are calling because we have some sad news to tell you. Your grandmother Adams has passed away.” Lena sat there stunned not listening anymore. Her grandmother was her best friend in her younger years. Her fondest memory of her grandma Adams is when Lena was 12. 

FLASHBACK  
“8…9…10. Alright here I come.” Elizabeth Adams is a women of grace and pride of her family. Clothed in a floral print t-shirt and white flowy pants she walks around her son and daughter-in-laws house looking for her granddaughter. Although Elizabeth wasn’t pleased with her son’s divorce she was happy that he was finally with someone that made him truly happy.

“Are you hiding under the bed?” Looking under the covers Elizabeth peeks her head and sees nothing. “No. How about in the closest?” Opening the doors she looks inside and finds a mop of brown hair poking up from behind her mother’s powered blue dress. “Lena is that you behind the dress?” 

“No.” She heard.

“Well if it’s not my granddaughter than who are you?” 

“No one.” 

“Well than no one I guess I’m going to be eating the cookies all by myself. I might even take some home to share with grandpa.” Elizabeth starts to walk away with her feet hitting the ground. 

“No! Grandma it was me. I was hiding in the closest.” Lena came running out with her wild hair flopping in the air. 

“Ah yes there is my favourite granddaughter. But remember we don’t tell anyone else.” Elizabeth and Lena made their way to kitchen to eat the freshly made cookies, now that they had time to cool down. 

“Grandma I have a question.” Lena looked at her grandma with a little bit of chocolate around the corners of her mouth. 

“Alright. What’s the question?” Lena was scared yet giddy. This one question would decide if she could still see her grandma in the same light. If her grandma would accept her.

“What do you think about gay people?” Lena looked up. Her throat was dry, knee was bouncing under the table, and ears ready to hear what she thought would be the worst possible answer. 

“Well sweetie, that’s a completed question. I have never met someone that’s gay so I can’t really say anything on the matter. But if you’re asking if someone I knew was gay would I still love them?” Elizabeth moves her hands across the table to take Lena’s in her hands and squeezes them. “Than my answer would be yes. Lena I want you to know that I love you no matter what. Do you understand?” Lena nodded her head. Getting up she makes her around the table to hug her grandmother. 

“Grandma I like girls.” Lena whispered into her Elizabeth’s hair. The only thing that Elizabeth could do was hold on tighter.   
END OF FLASHBACK


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

“Lena are you home it’s Stef!” Stef banged on the door. Maybe showing up at 7am wasn’t the best idea but Stef needed to get this off her chest. She waited a minute or two till she decided that Lena wasn’t home. Till a voice spun her around.

“Hey sorry I was in the shower, as you can see.” Lena said as she pointed to her wet hair. “So what’s up your text seemed pretty important.” Lena held the door open for Stef to come in. 

your text seemed pretty important.” Lena held the door open for Stef to come in.   
Sitting on the couch Stef is ready, well she thinks she is. Having trouble sleeping Stef thought that waking at 5am was a great idea to start practicing for what she needed to tell Lena. But looking now at Lena with her chocolate eyes making Stef think that this wasn’t the greatest idea. 

“I was going to do something big like come to your apartment before you got home and ask you, but I didn’t have a key. So I decided that this was going to have to do because there is nothing I want more to take you out on a date Lena Adams. That is if you want to?” Stef held her breath till she heard the one word that make her heart leap.

“Yes.” Lena dropped on the couch beside Stef and kissed her. This being the second time that they have kissed and Lena will never forget the taste of Stef’s Chap Stick. “So when is it?” Lena asked as they came up for air. 

“Um it’s just I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me this Saturday?” Stef rubbed her hands on her pants waiting for Lena’s answer. 

“Yes of course!” Lena grabbed Stef’s hands and kissed Stef’s knuckles. 

“Ok good. We are still good for my doctor’s on this coming Monday right?” 

“Yes! Wait you said Monday?” 

“Yeah. Remember when I asked if you had any test or anything thing that needed your attention after school and you said no. That’s why I asked you.” 

“Well it’s just I have something planned from Friday to Monday so I’m not going to make it. I’m sorry Stef.” Stef wanted to ask what was going on but form the sound of Lena’s voice it was evident that she didn’t want to talk anymore. 

“So I’m going to be going now. See you Saturday Lena.” Getting up from the couch Stef makes her way to door. 

“Yeah see you too.” Lena said with a massive smile on her face. Once the door was shut Lena grabbed her phone and text Jenna to meet her in the D café at lunch. 

Jenna took her packed apple out of her backpack on sat across from Lena in the 4 person table. “Hey how did your class go? Was Strum in her mood again?” 

“Her hair was straight. The worst thing is that there was a couple in the back making out while she was talking. She literally stopped the class and was all like ‘I’m sorry is my lesson making it hard for you guys to make a baby in the back of my classroom?’ Everyone just stopped and looked back to see who she was talking to. Monica and I were talking and we are pretty sure it that Daylynn chick and her boyfriend. But everything else was boring.” 

“That seems like a great class. So what was your message about?” Jenna grabbed Lena’s end bits of her sub. 

“Stop I like those. Oh! So I wanted to tell you that Stef asked me on a date. And before you can ask I said yes.” Jenna jumped from her seat across from Lena to hug her. 

“So how did she do it? Was it romantic? Oh! I also have news!” 

“Well she came to my apartment this morning at 7am. I was reading my books it was sweet and I loved it. Despite the fact that I just got out of the shower and it was still amazing, because I would say yes a million times over.” Lena swiped the end piece of her sub from Jenna’s hand and popped it in her mouth. 

“Ok so on to more important news. Kelly asked me to finally move in! At first I was like I already live there and she was like yeah but you don’t have a key, so here’s a key. We ate at the best vegan restaurant, which you and Stef have to try out. After we left the restaurant and made it back to the apartment I used my new key and we mphhh.”

“Ok Jenna that’s enough.” Lena covered Jenna’s mouth before anything dirty and unneeded came out of her mouth. 

Licking her hand Jenna was able to get Lena’s hand off her mouth. “Eww!” Lena wiped her hand on the napkin.

“Well that’s what you get when put your hand on my mouth.” Jenna stuck her tongue out at Lena. “So where is Stef taking you?” 

“Um I actually don’t know.” 

“Ok so what time is she picking you up?”

“Um I don’t know that either.”

“So you don’t know anything about this date only that you’re going on a date. Text her and ask her about the time.” 

Before Lena could get her phone she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up was the blonde that was on her mind. “Hey.” 

“So this is Stef?” Jenna got up from her seat beside Lena and made sure that Stef took the seat beside Lena. “And who is this?” 

“This is Beth. My best friend. And you are?” Stef stated.

“Oh I’m Jenna Lean’s best friend. I know so much about you Stef. So don’t mess with Lena.” Jenna whispered the last part, making sure that Stef understood her. Stef sat down beside Lena while Beth was seated beside Jenna and across from Stef.

“Stef its ok, her bark is worse than her bite. Trust me. Hello again Beth.” Lena smiled as she felt Stef’s knee knock against hers.

“So Stef what are you doing on Saturday?” Jenna asked as Lena kicked her leg under the table. 

“Well I have this date with an amazing women.” 

“Does this women have a name and where are you taking her?” 

“Yes this women has a name it would be a shame if her parents just called her Women. She has the most beautiful name. It matches her insides and outsides. Also it’s a surprise, and I hope she loves it.” Stef looked over a Lena and locked her pinky with Lena’s.

“Yeah. Well she must be some lucky women to have you take her on a date.” Lena said locking her eyes with Stef’s. She couldn’t help but smile at this girl. 

“So before these two start making out, Stef we should go. Come on. You will see her in 2 days. I’m hungry and you have gym class.” Beth said as she grabbed Stef arm. “Well it was nice meeting Jen. And great to see you again Lena. Say bye Stef.” 

“Bye Jenna! See you soon Lena.” Stef added wink and sending it to Lena. 

“Stef come out! I need to see you so I can judge you and tell you what you look great in come on!” Beth yelled as she knocked on Stef’s door. 

“Hold on I want to narrow them down.” Beth sat on the ground with her back against the door. “Ok I think I got it down.” Beth stood up just in time to see the door open. 

“Whoa!” Stef walked out in black flats, jeans, and a white flowy top. “You are going to knock her out tonight.” 

“Thanks Beth. Alright I have to go pick up Lena.” 

"Remember to use protection. I don’t want to be an aunt yet.” Stef lightly shoved Beth’s shoulder. 

“We aren’t having sex on the first date Beth! Goodbye!” Stef walked out the door and drove off to pick up Lena.

“Jenna help me please! I don’t know what to wear.” Lena throw another outfit on her bed, while Jenna was in her closet throwing clothes at Lena. 

“How about this one?” Jenna asked, pulling out a flower print dress. Lena shook her head. “Lena you over a thousand combinations of outfits. You can’t say no to everything.” Walking over to the bed Jenna found what she thought was the best outfit and wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “This is what you are wearing and you will wear it.” 

“Fine. But you have to leave my bedroom.” Lena grabbed the outfit from Jenna’s hand, signaling for her to leave.

Walking out 20 minutes later, Lena was walking out of her room. Her hair up, dressed in a dark jeans with a turquoise t-shirt, overlaid with a short black jacket and the sleeves rolled up. “I knew you would look hot in that outfit. Stef is going to love it.” Jenna got up from the couch to grab Lena’s black high heels.

“Ok Stef is going to be here in 20 minutes. So you need to leave.” Lena said as she walked towards to the door.

“No I want to talk a photo of your first date with Stef. Please!” Lena couldn’t help but laugh at Jenna’s antics.

“No you need to go. I promise I will take a photo to show you.” Lena opened the door and shooed Jenna out. “Goodbye Jenna.” 

Lena started clean up her apartment and her bed up. Hanging up her clothes in the closet. Finally having everything back in its spot Lena moved into the living room and plopped on the couch. Looking at her watch for the 10th time in a span of 5 minutes. “Ugh. I need to something to keep my mind busy.” Grabbing her early educator textbook, Lena started to flip through the pages to reread the chapter. 

A knock at the door pulled her out of her reading even though she only read one sentence. Opening the door Lena was star stuck. “Whoa. You look amazing.” Seeing Stef in a pink and blue flannel t-shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath it. Paired with blue jeans that hugs her curves perfectly. She has her brown leather jacket draped over her. Seeing her hair curling perfectly around her face.

“Wow yourself.” Stef took in all of Lena’s glory. She looked amazing and legs look liked they went on forever and Stef couldn’t believe her eyes when they moved up to her chest. The t-shirt allowed for the correct amount of cleavage and paired with the black jacket that made the shirt pop out even more. ‘This must be what a goodness look it.’ Stef saw that it was.

“Uh…Stef I don’t mind looking at you all night but you did promise that food was going to be involved in this date.” Stef looked up to meet Lena’s eye and saw the wink that she sent her.

“Yes, yes you are right. Alright let’s get this date started.” Stef reached out for Lena’s hand and felt the spark and the butterflies in her core. “Lena Adams are you ready for the best night of your life?” With a smirk on her face. 

Once outside Stef helped Lena into the passenger side. “You are such a gentlewomen.” Lena said once Stef got into the driver side. 

“That’s what many have called me.” Stef said with a cheeky smile. Lena couldn’t do anything but laugh and shake her head. 

Entering the café, Stef was excited and yet nervous. They had talked as friends and sometimes the level just above friends. She was nervous that they won’t have anything to talk about or that the food would be bad or that Lena won’t like the place or that everything that could go wrong would go wrong. All those thoughts disappeared as Lena held her hand. With Lena’s physical contact it made it easier for Stef brain to stop and slow down. 

They found a seat at a table for two. Once the waitress took their order the conversation was flowing like they have been friends for years. 

“Lena, you look amazing tonight.” Lena turned her down to try and hide her blush.

“Thank you. You are looking stunning as well tonight Stef.” Stef took Lena’s hand and kissed the back of it. “So where are we off to next?” 

“Well I guess that’s what makes a surprise a surprise.” Stef and Lena walked out of the café hand-in-hand. Walking to the car Stef reached back into the trunk and grabbed the blanket. They walked hand-in-hand across the road to Cinema under the Stars. Stef looked over to see Lena’s face to judge whether or not she liked it. “I can go in and cancel our sits and we can go do something else.” 

“Stef, I love this! Gretchen and I have drove passed this place. Just because her parents has money means that she liked more fancier and expensive things. This Stef is amazing and company isn’t bad either.” Lena said with a wink and nudge in Stef directions. 

“Alright let’s go in and get ready to watch the greatest movie of your life.” Stef curled her fingers around Lena’s and knew this was what she wants to be doing for the rest of the days, months, and years to come. 

“I was right wasn’t I? This was the best movie that you will ever see. There is no way that the Princess Bride isn’t the best. It has everything, action, comedy, drama, suspense, and it’s a fairy tale.” 

“It was ok. I mean that it was a good movie just not one of my favourites. How about next time we see a movie I get to pick movie.” 

“Already thinking about a second date.” Stef bumped her shoulder against Lena with a massive smile on her face. Walking back to the car was quiet but it was a good quiet. Both Lena and Stef took quick glances at each other. 

Their evening was coming to an end and Stef wanted it to go on forever. She wanted to have Lena come back to her place for coffee or for a midnight snack. All Stef wanted was to have Lena by herself for the whole day. 

Lena had the same thought. She had the greatest time and it sucks that it’s coming to an end. She doesn’t want it to but she knows that both Stef and her have to get back to their homes but also to their studies. Lena looked out the window to see that they are stopping in front of her apartment complex. Stef holds the door open for Lena to complete the woohing experience. The girls walked into Lena’s apartments lobby. 

“This was amazing Stef! I could not ask for a better first date with an amazing person.” Lena took Stef’s hand into hers. Running her hands up and down Stef’s forearms slowly moving up to her biceps. Stef walked into Lena’s embrace. Their noses touching with a barely an inch between their lips. Leaning in that extra inch their lips meet for the second time and it was just as great as their first time. Lena’s hand moving up to Stef’s cheek and Stef’s hand moving up into Lena’s hair. 

Hearing the ding of the elevator is what stopped them from moving this make out session up to Lena’s apartment. “Um good night Stefanie, that’s my ride. I had a wonderful time!”

“Good night Lena. I also had a wonderful time tonight. I hope that we have many more.” Stef added a wink as she stumbled out of the building. All Lena could do is smile until her face hurt the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It has been a week since their first date and Lena couldn’t wait until she got to see Stef again. It has been a crazy week for both of them. Stef was getting ready to play the biggest game in her life and Lena was studying for her finals so that she could get into teachers college. 

“Knock knock! Lena we taking you out for lunch.” Kelly and Jenna walked into her apartment. Books and papers where everywhere. Lena’s laptop was on the coffee table with two slide shows open and music being played from YouTube. Walking into the kitchen they found her with a notebook in hands and a spoon in the other. “Hey didn’t you hear us knock?” Kelly asked as she grabbed the notebook from Lena’s hands. 

“No I didn’t hear you knock because you didn’t you just walked right in. Also I can’t go out with you guys today, I have to study for finals and Stef is coming over so that she can help me study.” Lena grabbed the notebook and went back into the living room. Pushing papers around and putting them into piles. Than putting the flashcards into piles. “Now it was great seeing you guys but I have to clean this place up before Stef gets here.”

“Lena we what ‘studying’ means.” Jenna laughed. “Kelly and I do a lot of ‘studying’. It’s that right babe?” Winking at Kelly and Lena. 

“Jenna please I don’t need to hear about your love life. And no Stef and I are NOT having sex. We haven’t even gone out on a second. Plus she has the state championship coming up in a couple of days and I have to get the grades to go into the teachers college which has been my dream. How about tomorrow we go out for brunch.” 

“Fine, and there is no more excuses! You hear me I’m telling you when we walk your ass in the morning and Stef is here I’m going to tell you told you so. Also she can come along as well, might be hungry from a night of sex!” Jenna yelled as Kelly was pushing her towards the doors. 

Lena shook her head, wanting to not believe that Jenna would do that but she knew that she would 10 times out of 10. With her apartment somewhat clean Lena checked the mirror for any flaws in her makeup or hair. Hearing a knock at the door Lena knew that it was Stef and her hear was racing. “Hey Stef come on in.” Lena moved out of the way to allow Stef in. 

“Hey Lena, you ready to study and remember definitions that you will never need to use again?” Stef sat at the couch and throw her feet up on the coffee table. “Lena do you have to study. I believe in you. Plus you are super smart.” 

“I’m glad that you think that Stef, but I need to get into teacher’s college and to do that I need to be in the top 10 of class.” Lena sat down kissing Stef cheek lightly before grabbing the flashcards. “Stef please! Then we will go out for supper.” 

Stef huffed, “fine but I want to pick the place.” Lena looked up to see Stef’s pouty face. Lena kissed it away with the light kiss.   
“Stef my brain hurts I can’t remember anymore. I don’t want to study anymore. Please let’s go get some food.” Grabbing the flashcards from Stef’s hand she throw on the coffee table and closed the laptop that had the slideshows on it. 

“Finally I’m starving I was going to say something half an hour ago but you seemed in the zone. So I was thinking that we head out Panda Express for their chicken balls because I know you love them.” Walking out the door and towards the elevator. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a diet? And have you the state champion game coming up don’t you need to be in shape?” 

“Yeah but Lena chicken balls are easy to work on. Don’t forget that you agreed that because I helped you study.” 

“Ok fine we will go there but I don’t want you texting me that you regret it.” 

Sitting at the table Lena couldn’t help but just stare at Stef. There was a plate of noodles in front of Lena as the plate of chicken balls was in the middle of the table. “Stef you need to eat something else that isn’t chicken balls. Here have some of my noodles.” Lena filed Stef small plate with half of her noodles. 

“Fine I will eat this but I want to take some of the chicken balls home so that I can left overs.” All Lena could do was shake her head at Stef’s playfulness. Stef looked tough but only a selective people knew that she had this playful side to her. The team sees her as a hard-ass but it’s only because she loves to see the growth and push the potential of all the girls. 

Next week is the biggest in her life. The game the state championship and there will scouts from the USA national basketball team. This is her chance to get to the Olympics and to get the gold in front of the nation. Its three years away but they like to start the college kids that are being draft into the Women’s National Basketball Association. This is her year there have scouts from every team has talked to her and asked why she wants to play. 

She is projected to be drafted first overall in this coming draft, and there are alone three teams that she wants to be drafted to, Los Angeles Sparks and the San Antonio Stars because they are still in California. The third team is the Seattle Storm as they are a growing team plus it’s still on the coast side. Any team would be great but these are the teams that Stef would love to play for. 

It was hard to think that Lena would want to follow her. They have only been one date but they have spent so time as friends that Stef is trying to shield herself for when Lena says that this was a path that has ended because she doesn’t want to do long distance or that she just doesn’t want to be with Stef. Spending today with Lena even though it was just helping her study was the highlight of her day. Actually just seeing Lena smile made her day. There was just something about the way her cheekbones make her eyes pop and the way that her smile makes her glow. It made Stef get butterflies in her stomach and a smile on her face. 

Stef walked into her dorm to find Beth passed out on the couch. Not wanting to wake her Stef grabbed her basketball bag and headed to the gym. On arrival she found her cousin Mike and his friends playing a pickup game. “Hey Mike you got room for one more?” 

“Sure as long as you don’t go all all-star on us. Please remember this is a fun pickup game.” Mike through the ball at Stef. 

“Yeah I will.” Stef through the ball from the baseline swishing it. “Don’t worry Michael I won’t embarrass you in front of your friends.” Stef winked. 

“Stef you promised that you won’t ever speak of that again.” Mike grabbed his beer and slide back into his seat. 

“What? Come on Mike it’s funny. Captain Potty was a great name.” Stef laughed into her water. 

“You know I have so much more on you than you do one me. Just remember that Stef. We should talk about your toy bunny that you had to bring everywhere. And you didn’t stop until you were 15. Even though we all know that you packed it and brought it to college with you.” Not many where laughing so Mike went to the heart of it. “It gets better. When we were at a basketball game Stef lost it in the stands and we couldn’t leave with the stadium until it was found. She sat there screaming her head off. The security guards actually helped us find it. It took over 2 hours to find this stupid bunny, and one of the guards finally found it. It was the worst because all she did was sit there and cry.” Mike and the other guys laughed as Stef sat there interested in the table cloth.

“Oh Michael the bunny story is the best that you can come up with I pity you. What about the camping story and the bears that you saw. Should I tell that one?” Stef looked over at Mike with a shit grin on her face. 

“No please anything but that I promise I’m done. Let’s just sit here about sports.” Mike took another sip of his beer and a bite of the peanuts. 

“Stef are you ready for the game?” Josh, Stef’s and Josh friend from childhood. 

“Yeah the team is looking great, so Iowa State better watch out because we are going to steam roll them.” All the guys at the table laughed and told Stef that they were going to be there with signs and are going to be the loudest people cheering. Checking the time to see that it was 9pm meaning that it was time to go back to her dorm so that she can make it to the her class tomorrow on time. 

Lena woke up an hour before her alarm. Eating breakfast and going through her morning routine she had enough time to look through her notes again. Today was her first exam and she didn’t want to be late but waking up an hour early was the worst that could happen. 

Hearing the sound of her phone go off it was an alarming sound. ‘Who is up at this hour?’ Lena asked as she found her phone in the bedroom. Stef’s name popped up with the text reading ‘Good luck smarty pants you are going to ace it! and < thumbs up emoji>’. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she read the message. 

‘Why are you up?'

‘I hit the gym early had to get some extra time in before class. Big game is closing in and we want to be better.’ 

‘Well don’t work yourself too hard. I’ll text you after I’m done maybe we can meet up?’

‘Sounds good! I know you don’t need luck because you’re amazing and will crush this exam. I’ll have my phone on the whole time.’ Lena lightly laughed as she went over the couch to spend the next hour switching between social media and studying. 

“Lena! How did you find it?” Kyle asked as she walked out of the gym. 

“Easier than I thought. Did you get a row of B’s in the first half?” Lena put her pencil case back into her backpack. 

“Oh yeah I think. You know what, whatever it’s done never have to Patterson again thank God.” Kyle put his hands up high fiving the others from the study group that came out. Pulling her phone out of the front pocket of her backpack she sent a quick text to Stef. 

“You guys want to go to the Outback Shack? Order a round of nachos and some beers to celebrate the end of 1 exam.” There was a loud howl from those that are out. Grabbing a couple of tables and pushing them together the group made enough room for the rest of the group that would come after they are done with the exam. “Hey guys over here!” Marr, another study group member stood up to wave those that walked in. 

The group talked about the exam and about the teachers. Feeling her phone buzz she forgot to text Stef. “Hey guys I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” Lena walked out of the Outback. Hearing the phones ring it she was scared that Stef would be mad at her for forgetting to text when she said. Pacing outside didn’t make the situation any better for Lena. 

“Hey Lena who did your exam go?” 

“Stef I’m so sorry. I forgot to text and I’m sorry that I didn’t do it. Please it just kinda slip my mind, I didn’t mean to forget. My study group came out to the Outback Shack and we just got out of the exam and we were having such a great time than I felt your text. I’m sorry I forgot please forgive me.” Lena was speeding through this call trying not to cry. 

“Hey Lena calm down. Just take a breath. I’m not mad at you there is no reason for you to be sorry. It’s ok that you forgot because you are having a great time with friends. Have fun, I’ll meet you after my classes are done.” 

“Um ok. Well I’m back inside with the study group. Is that ok?” Lena chewed her bottom lip hoping that Stef was ok with this. 

“You don’t need to ask to go back to hang out with your friends. Also have fun. I have to go to class see you later.” Stef hung up with a worry that this is what Gretchen did to Lena. 

Lena felt a sense of relief when Stef said it was ok that she forget. Gretchen was never this forgiving or nice to her. Although she wasn’t dating Stef yet, it was still better than her years with Gretchen. Walking back into the Outback Shack there was a loud laughter from their table. Rejoin the group felt great knowing that Stef was ok with it. 

Stef walked beside Mike into one of their last gym class. All she thought about was the conversation with Lena. It felt strange that Lena would be sorry to forget texting her. Stef knew that after an exam you just want to hang out with friends and talk about anything but the exam you just wrote. It makes matters worse to think that Gretchen would be pissed if she forgot. 

“Hey you ready to get your assed kicked in the mile. Going to be mopping the floor with your ass Cooper.” Mike said as he lined up beside her knocking shoulders. 

“Shut up Foster. I can run laps around you and I will.” Stef got her ready with the half of the class. The buzzer went off signaling the start of the mile. 

“Well well well, seems as though I mopped the floor with your ass Foster.” Stef grabbed her water bottle taking sips from it every now and then.

“Yeah whatever I bet you in all the test.” Mike lightly shoved Stef. 

“Hey Foster how does it feel to almost get the record? Oh too bad all-star here kicked your butt and make you look like a fool” A couple of guys said as they joined Mike and Stef in their cool down lap. 

“Whatever, she should you know being the captain of the basketball team and an all-star.”

Stef stepped out of the shower throwing on her shorts and a t-shirt on. Finding her phone she saw that Lena sent a text to meet her back at her place. With a smile on her she leaves the change room. 

Finding the door unlock Stef walked in seeing Lena passed out on the couch with her laptop on the coffee table with her notebook in her lap. The way that her forehead had a slight crinkle in it and her nose looked adorable. Not knowing what to do she grabbed went to the kitchen and started making supper for the two. 

Waking to food Lena was surprised she didn’t remember putting food on before falling asleep. In the kitchen she found a blonde hair basketball player in her kitchen with a spoon in her hand and noodles boiling in the pot. 

“Hey stranger! What’s cookin?” Lena asked leaning on the wall.

“The only thing that I can make noodles.” Stef laughed as she poured the noodles into the strainer than back into the pot. “Grab a plate and we can do the eat dinner.” 

“This is amazing Stef, I didn’t know that you make noodles so well.” Lena pushed some more into her mouth to keep her from laughing. 

“Very funny and you haven’t even had my best, KD with hotdogs.” Stef winked knowing that Lena was making fun of her cooking. 

“If that is your best than I get to make dessert.” 

“But I saw ice cream in your fridge I thought that would do.” 

“Stef you have a game in a couple of days. Plus you will like this trust me, if not than you can have the ice cream. And next time I make dinner. Although I enjoyed this surprise I would like you to wake up next time.” 

“That I can do.” Stef took her empty plate to the sink. “Also I’ll do the dishes while you make this so called awesome dessert.” 

Lena went into the fridge to grab the left over fruits and cupcake tray. Once Stef was done she didn’t know what to do with herself. Sitting at the table Stef watched Lena move from the fridge to stove to the fridge. 

“So I guess this counts as our second date?” Stef asked. 

“Well if it does than it has been a good date so far. My dessert will be the deal breaker of this date.” Stef got up and kissed Lena’s cheek. 

“Trust me this has been amazing. The dessert looks amazing.” Lena threw the fruit tarts into the oven. “So how long do we wait?”

All Lena could do was laugh and bring Stef into the living room. “Pick a movie and halfway through we will have the best dessert ever.” 

“A little cocky aren’t we” Stef stuck her tongue out and winked. Picking a comedy movie Stef and Lena cuddled on the couch. Stef was between Lena’s legs with her head laying on Lena’s stomach. Hearing the timer go off Stef was the first one to jump up and go into the kitchen. “Lena they are done! Come on I’m excited for food.” 

“Of course you are Stef. Is that all you think about food because if so than we need to change that.” Lena took the tarts out of the oven to let them cool. “We need a couple minutes to let them cool down. So how about a round of 30 questions to waste time.” 

“OK but I want to go first.” Lena nodded to Stef’s request. “Hmm what should I ask? There is so much that I don’t know about you. Oh I have it. Who is your celebrate crush?”

“Oh that’s easy, Ellen Page or Portia De Rossi. Favourite type of music?”

“That’s easy country. Favourite sport?” 

“Is the right answer basketball?” 

“Well I like an athlete that plays basketball. So yes it is my favourite sport. Your favourite time of the day?”

“Hmm I’m going to have to say morning. Biggest fear?”

“It sounds dumb but the fear of failure.” 

“Does that have something to do with Gretchen?” 

“That’s two questions in a row for you, cheater.” Before Lena could answer the timer went off telling them that the tarts were done. “Saved by the bell.” Lena whispered as she walked to the stovetop taking the tarts off. “They should be cool enough to eat.” 

Stef grabbed four so that she could have two in each hands. After finishing the first two Lena couldn’t help but laugh as Stef was stuffing her face. “So is ice cream still a better dessert than this?” 

“Ice cream has nothing on this.” Stef said as she put two more in her mouth. “Lena this is amazing. Is there a possibility that you could make more? All so can I take the leftovers home Beth would love these.” 

“Sure Stef you can take some home. Although I have a hard time believing that you would share these with Beth.” 

“Who said anything about sharing?” Getting up to get a container from her cupboards Lena put the rest of the leftovers in there. “Don’t you want any?” 

“No it’s ok, plus you look like you are enjoying them so have the rest.”

Looking at the clock Stef sees that it is past 11pm, another late night but Stef didn’t mind as she was with great company. “Lena I hate that I have to go but if I’m not getting my beauty sleep than it won’t be a good day for anyone.” 

“Well we don’t want that.” Lena laughed opening the door to let Stef out. Before Stef left she pulled Lena into a hug and a light kiss on her lips. 

“Goodnight Lena.” Stef said over her shoulder with a smile. ‘This girl is going to be the death of me.’ Stef thought as she was in the elevator. 

Once Stef left Lena couldn’t help but smile and rub her finger tips lightly over her lips. She wanted their third date to be perfect. Not that this one wasn’t because anytime spent with Stef was perfect but she wanted to make sure that they went out and that the night was in one word perfect. The only problem is that Stef has her championship game soon and her finals so their third date had to be when school was over.


	16. Chapter 16

Stef was nervous she couldn’t go to sleep last night. There was so much going through her mind. The game and all the different outcomes and Lena Adams. The name that has been stuck in her head for months. Now it isn’t just the name but how soft her skin is, and the taste of her lips. Her smile has been imprinted in Stef’s brain. Everything about Lena Adams has been stuck in her head since the first time that they have met.

Stef got out of bed and got ready for her pregame workout. Stef had a pregame ritual. She would take a power walk in the park nearby, than shoot 50 baskets from both elbows and the 3-point line and then walk back. It was a Friday so that meant that Beth had only two classes and Stef had online homework due.

The park was a place for Stef to clear her mind. There was nothing better than the wind blowing the trees and the shadows dancing on the ground. In the distance she could her kids laughing and a quiet guitar being played. This was going to be the biggest game of Stef’s life. She needed to show the scouts that she is a game changer. Leaving college with a championship win will be the reason why she would be draft in the top 5. Putting her in the right spot to get by either LA, San Antonio, or Seattle.

The walk back from the park was one of Stef’s least favourite moment. It meant that she was going back to the reality of what she would face tonight. She got to her door opening it finding shoes thrown in the middle of the entrance. ‘Beth I swear, she wants people to break their ankles.’ She grabbed the shoes and threw them onto the shoe mat. After her shower and a quick lunch she sent on doing some online homework and quizzes.

“I hate this! How am I supposed to do this if we didn’t go through this? I hate you Avery.” Stef yelled at her laptop. Her textbook was opened and her notes were spread everywhere. The answers weren’t in the textbook or in her notes. She hated her making of a serial killer class. This was the class that Stef was looking forward to the most and now it was her least favourite class. It was pretty much the teacher that read the slides and then giving test based on the textbook and the worst part was that his slides and the textbook didn’t even go together. It’s like he took it off the wiki page. Sitting down with a sigh Stef and tried to finish the quiz.

Beth came home to a pissed off Stef and all she wanted was to take a nap before having to go back for pregame warm up. Walking over to the couch and looking over the shoulder of Stef she saw why Stef was so mad. “Ah math it seems that your old friend is back.”

“Beth right now I need your help. Please this is my last attempt and I can’t understand what I’m doing wrong. Trig is the worst. When will I know the exact speed or when I will know the exact place of where backup will show up? So will you help me?”

“Yes. But you need to know how to do this by yourself because I can’t help you in the exam.” They sat down and finished the last question. Beth writing down every step and helped explain it to Stef.

“Thank you so much I finally understand.” Stef closed her laptop and books moving them back into her bedroom on the desk. 

“Now time for my favourite part of the day, nap time!” Beth threw her top and pants off. 

Half an hour later Beth and Stef walked down to the gym together. This was it there last time walking in warm gear together. A silent walk as both girls had the game on their mind. It was a comfortable silence that they didn’t want to break. It was like the calm before the storm. The locker room music and noise was heard from down the hall. 

Once the door was opened the girls were hit by the music and noise full force. Going to their assigned seats they started to get dress and wait for Coach Roberts to come in. Hearing the door open every stopped what they were doing and sat down. Some were bouncing their leg in anticipation and jitters others were saying prayers. Everyone had a pregame routine that they had to go through. 

“Alright girls we go in there and play our game not theirs but ours. Iowa will use their guards to quarterback the play so make sure that we are playing man-to-man defense. Stick with your person and if they set the pick then talk to one of another to switch players. Beth who’s starting?” 

“Point guard Stef! Worora! Shooter Bethany! Worora! Small forward McEwen! Worora! Power Martin! Worora! Center Bell! Worora! AZETEC WARRIORS ATTACK!” The team got up and jumped up and down with one hand in the middle over the Aztec on the floor. 

Lena was running late as she had problems on the assignment that was handed out two weeks ago. Having to stay an extra 10 minutes was helpful as she was able to fix the kinks and the problem was resolved. Looking at the time Lena started to walk faster towards the gym. 

She probably looked like a mad women walking through the halls. The slow walkers and the hall takers were all lucky that Lena didn’t plow them over today. The hall takers were the worst because at least with the slow walkers he could pass them but the hall takers you have two options. Option one is to go through them and option two is wait until they turn down a hall or break off into a smaller group. Lena decided to go with option 2 and wait. 

Every time the group got bigger they walked slower. Lena was about to push by them when they toward down a hall that lead to another building. Picking up pace she started booking it to the gym. Once inside all Lena could see was people and no open seats. 

“Lena right?” Turning to see a man in his 20s with black hair and a muscular built. 

“Uh yes. I’m sorry do I know you?” Lena started looking closer to see if anything stood out. ‘Maybe he’s from one of my classes but I know must of the people in my class.’

“Oh no sorry. I’m Mike Foster, Stef’s cousin. She told me that we are to save you a spot. As you had something that could make you late. Anyway we need to get in there before the game starts.” Mike walked into the gym looking over his shoulder just to make sure that Lena was following him. 

“Hey guys this Lena. Lena this Josh, Patrick, and Dustin.” Mike moved his hand as he talked point out each of the guys that she would be sitting with. 

Sitting between Mike and Josh, Lena couldn’t help but wonder if Stef only had guy friends. Lena didn’t have a problem with it as she was learning so much about Stef. Mike was telling embarrassing stories and Josh was trying to teach Lena more about how Stef plays and what to expect. 

The crowd went completely quiet for a couple of minutes and that’s when Lena saw the other team come out of the tunnels. The crowd was cheering excited to see the top team in the league face its biggest rivals, Iowa State. As the players exited the tunnel their names were being called and the crowd would cheer. 

Lena saw a couple of bigger girls and got scared of Stef’s safety. The couple of games that she has watched Gretchen play in have never interesting because she was trying hard not to openly stare so she didn’t really watch the game. This time was able to openly gawk at Stef and be worried at the time, without feeling guilty. 

Everyone around Lena was standing and the only noise was the music that was being played. “HERE ARE YOUR AZTEC WARRIORS!” The announcer said and the crowd was going wild as the mascot came out. There were some girls that Lena didn’t know than there girls that she has seen a couple of time due to team parties. Than the starters to be named. Looking for the blonde hair wonder coming out she had a massive smile on her face. This is the girl that has caught her heart since she saved her from Gretchen. 

“AND YOU’RE CAPTIAN STEFAINE COOPER!” She ran out, took the pass from Beth who was at the point and scored from the back line. Lena couldn’t keep her eyes off of her throughout the whole warmups. There was something special about the way that Stef warm up.   
With a couple minutes left in warm ups Stef made eye contact with Lena and winked. Lena could feel the smile on her face became larger. There was nothing better than knowing that Stef had her eyes on her and she just wasn’t another spectator in the crowd. 

Throughout the game Lena would be jumping when the Aztec’s would score and get nervous when Iowa scores. Mike was in her ear talking about the plans and what Stef was doing. Sometimes it was great to have the knowledge but other times Mike would ask why Stef would make that pass or do that drive now. There were moments when Lena would catch herself staring at Stef’s ass or her arms. Every time she would throw or shot the ball her muscles would show and Lena couldn’t help but stare at Stef. 

The game was close with great offense and great defense. Lena would glance at the clock every couple of seconds to see if it moved faster. But unfortunately it was moving at the normal pace. It was nearing the end of the game and San Diego was only up by 4 baskets and Iowa has a chance to make it closer with a free throw. It was Beth’s third foul of the game and one more than she wouldn’t be able to play anymore. Stef had some great passes and shots that helped distances them from Iowa. 

With 30 seconds left in the game Iowa is only down by 2 baskets. Stef picked up the lost ball and ran it for a layup when one of the Iowa players pushes her from behind before she could jump. Lena held her breath as she watched Stef slowly get up. Stef getting injured would devastate her more than losing. A lost Stef can comeback from but an injury could end her career. It wasn’t until Stef was up and walking around that Lena let go of her breath.   
“Mike that’s a foul right?” Lena asked as she turned to Mike. 

“It better be or I’ll be going down there to hit some sense into him.” Mike with the rest of the crowd started to cheer as the girl was walking off the court. “Yes! That sign means that she gets two shoots. So now all Stef has to do is get at least one of these in and Iowa will have no chance of coming back.” 

Everyone was standing on their feet as Stef walked to the line. Mike pointed out that every time Stef took a free threw she would tap her right foot twice on the line and her left foot on the heel of her right foot. Then she would place the ball on her left hip until the ref blew the whistle than she would bounce it once on the line and take the shot. 

Lena started to go through the checklist of what Mike said. The only thing different was Stef looked up into the crowd to find the pair of brown eyes that seemed to calm both women down. Lena took a deep breath as Stef found her eyes. Before Stef bounced the ball she winked at Lena to let her know that everything was going to be alright. 

There was a silence throughout the stadium as they watched the ball hit the backboard then the rim and finally going into the net. Once the ball dropped to the floor the crowd was jumping and screaming. That was it San Diego were the unofficial champions. But with one more shot left and 20 seconds left in the game. The second shot was a swish right into the basket. The crowd could feel the win and were chanting “WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!” 

Lena was jumping and chanting with everyone else. She looked over at the clock wanting it to say 1 second left. With 10 seconds left in the game the crowd and players on the bench were buzzing. The chant started to turn into a countdown. 

Stef got the ball back from Beth, the two were playing keep away for the reminder seconds. Hearing the crowd chant “5…4…3…2…1…CHAMPIONS”   
The first person that Stef ran to is Beth. They ran screaming into each other’s arm yelling, screaming, and crying. Looking up they were in the middle of a group celebration. Breaking away from it the double walked through the crowd of players and news broadcasters to find Coach Roberts. 

“Stef and Beth I’m so proud of both of you. You guys have come so far since I first coached you. I hope the best for you Stef and Beth.” Coach Roberts’ side hugged both of them before letting them celebrate with the fans that have made their way on to the court. 

The head of the NCAA basketball Mark Emmert took the mic. “We would like to thank Iowa State for coming and playing their hardest.” The crowd was clapping as the Iowa players walked back to their dressing room. 

The trophy was sitting on the stand. Stef couldn’t wait to hold this trophy above her head. “And now I’m here to present the scissors and the trophy to San Diego State’s captain Stef Cooper.” Stef walked up to Mark. Shaking hands with the Mark and getting the photo for the reports. Stef grabbed the scissors and handed them off to Coach Roberts. 

“Cut the net off.” Stef said. 

“Are you sure you don’t to hold the trophy?” Roberts looked at her with a confused look. This is what Stef has been taking about since she started playing for the Aztecs. 

“We decided as a team that if we win tonight you would get to cut the net before any one touches the trophy.” Stef lightly pushed Roberts to the net. 

Once Roberts had the net in her hands, Stef grabbed the trophy with both hands and boosted it over her head. This feeling there was no words for it. This was the moment that she dreamed as, as a little girl. Holding the trophy over her head and a smile on her face. She passed the trophy next to the Beth. Once everyone had a chance to raise the trophy they set up for the photo that will be everywhere tomorrow. It will follow these girls for the rest of the year. This memory will never go away.

Stef had the trophy in front of her. Beth to right and Martin beside her. She couldn’t have asked for a better group of girls to play with for her last season. There were so many photographers and other random fans wanting the photo. They took many takes one was the serious one for the papers the rest were silly ones. They also took photos of Stef and Coach Roberts. Stef also asked for someone to a photo of her and Beth together. There is no one else that she would rather be friends on and off the court with. 

Finding Lena in the crowd was easy, the hard part was getting to her. So many people where coming up to Stef wanting to get a photo with her. She didn’t want to be rude so she stopped every time to say thanks and get her photo taken. 

Lena was having to push some people out of the way so that she could get to the blonde bombshell. She saw her take photos with everyone that asked to. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she watched Stef. There was something special about Stef. Finally with one last push Lena was able to pull Stef into a bone crushing hug. 

Before they could say a word there was a reporter on Stef.   
“Stef how do you feel about winning?” The reporter asked.

Stef kept Lena close as she interlocked their fingers together. “Yeah it was an amazing win. Iowa State played a great game but we had everyone keeping Iowa at an arm’s length away.”   
Before the reporter could ask another question Stef walked away with Lena. She walked them to the outer circle and kissed the curly hair women. 

“Hey you.” Lena said as she pulled back for air. “Congrats on the win by the way.” 

“Hi yourself. I’m glad that you were able to come.” Stef smiled as she kissed Lena on the cheek again. There was nothing better than holding this girl in her arms. 

“So Stefanie Cooper what do you think your plans are for tonight?” Lena asked as she raised an eyebrow.

“Well I’m going to this amazing on a date. And then see where the night takes us.” Stef sealed it with a kiss. 

“What about the after party? Isn’t everyone expecting the captain and the hero to be there?”   
“We can dropped in to say that we were there but other than that you have me for the whole night.” 

“The whole night what shall we do.” Lena winked.

“There are so many things I can think of. But I have to take a shower and get out of this uniform.” 

“Yeah the shower is a must.” Stef walked into the locker room where most of the team was. The locker room had this buzz to it that might not leave for the next couple of months.   
“Stef I texted everyone the address. You are coming right?” Danielle Martin asked as she was getting dressed. 

“Yeah I’ll be there.” Stef said as she left.

Once showered and dressed back into street clothes Stef found Lena standing outside the locker room doors. “You looking for someone ma’am?”

“Yeah a really hot girl she is about your height and has these amazing hazel eyes. She is a superstar but has a terrible sense of humor. Have you seen her?” Stef just answered with a kiss.

“I won’t forget that you think I have a terrible sense of humor. You ready for an amazing night?” Stef and Lena walked out handed to Danielle’s house to start the night off.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stef grabbed some drinks from the cooler in the backyard dancing back to crowd. She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her towards the corner of the room. Before she could say a word the owner of the hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. 

Stef put the drinks down on the table. She put a hand at the base of the tan neck and her other hand was near the back pockets. Reluctantly she pulled back to fill her lungs with air. “I was only gone for a couple minutes.” 

Lena laid her head on the Stef’s shoulders kissing the exposed part of her neck. “I know but I missed you, superstar.” Lena pulled her back into a passionate kiss. Her hands started on Stef’s cheek moving on into her golden locks and the other resting on her waist. Pushing her tongue out to taste Stef’s bottom lip, she felt Stef’s lips open just enough to let her tongue in. 

Stef grabbed Lena’s hips pulling her into her body. It felt so right to have Lena this close. Stef’s hand played at the end of Lena’s shirt, pulling it up just enough to feel her hot skin. “We have been here long enough, want to leave and go back to yours?” All Lena could do was nod. 

Stef had a hard time focusing on the short drive to Lena’s apartment, as Lena’s hand start to wander from her knee to inside seam of her pant leg. Thankfully the reached the apartment building in one piece. Once in the elevator Stef was able to get revenge from the car ride. Pushing Lena up against the back of the elevator she went straight for Lena’s bottom lip, and her knee pushed right where Lena wanted it to. Moaning into Stef’s mouth as she pulled on her bottom lip. 

The ding stopped Stef’s movement for a second giving enough time for Lena to push Stef out and down the hall. Attacking her neck knowing that there will be some marks left there in the morning. The apartment was only a couple doors from the elevator but the walk was too long in Stef’s head. Lena turned around in Stef’s arm to open the door, it was harder than it looked as Stef kept moving Lena’s hair and nipping at her neck. “Stef if you want to get in my apartment and not have sex in the hall you need to let me open the door.” 

Once the door was open it started to hit Stef, she was going to have Lena in bed naked. Lena could feel the mood change. “Stef if you feel uncomfortable than say it.” Lena grabbed Stef’s face between her hands and roughly pushed her lips against the blonde’s, pushing her against the front door. Stef moaned in approval. 

Lena broke the kiss way too soon for Stef’s liking. Stef stood there with her eyes still closed and mouth agape. “Lena I feel very comfortable.” Stef took Lena’s bottom lip between her own, sucking on it lightly. Taking the hint Lena threw her arms around Stef’s hips. She felt Stef’s tongue pressing at her lips, and enthusiastically granted her entrance. She groaned as she felt the muscle stroke against her own. They only broke apart when the need for oxygen became binding. 

Slipping her hands under Lena’s t-shirt, Stef moved them upwards until she reached her reached her covered breast. “Lena this needs to comes off.” Stef moaned as Lena pulled on her ear lobe. Lena shuddered slightly feeling Stef’s hand palm over her bra. Stef could feel Lena’s nipples harden as her fingertips rolled over the hard pebbles. 

“Does it know?” Lena chuckled lightly. Stef hummed affirmatively. The brunette chuckled as she grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, flinging her shirt and bra to the ground. The blonde women was momentarily distracted by the sight of Lena’s bare chest. Lena blushed under Stef’s stare. 

“Lena you are beautiful,” Stef growled as she bent forward to take a nipple in her mouth, humming against the soft flesh. Lena felt her knees give way from the pleasure and managed to vocalize, “Follow me.” Stef released her breast.

Lena led her down the hallway until they reached the entrance to her bedroom. Lifting her eyes up to Stef. “There is something you need to know about my room, there is no shirts allowed.” Lena moved her fingers to the hem and running her hands behind Stef’s back to the strap of her bra. Grabbing her hand Lena leads Stef into her bedroom.

Stef made the first move pushing Lena towards the bed. After tumbling around, Stef stopped when she was on top. Nipping at Lena’s bottom lip and down towards her neck. Kissing in the dip between Lena’s neck and collarbone, Lena pushes her hips up to connect with Stef’s leg. Stef makes her down to her breast. 

Sticking her tongue out sticking her tongue out to barely rest upon Lena’s nipple. She flicks it lightly and hears Lena groan in frustration, “Oh yes Stef.” Pushing Stef’s head harder into her breast. Stef sucks fiercely at her nipples, taking in as much of her breast as she can, lavishing attention back and forth until Lena is writhing underneath her for any kind of friction. “Stef please, touch me” Lena begged. 

Stef slides her up Lena’s body and lavishes her neck with her tongue, “You are so sexy Lena.” She slides away again, nipping her way down Lena’s stomach taking her pants with her. Licking at the crease in her hips and the smooth mocha skin of her thighs. Lena’s fingers clench into Stef’s shoulders, leaving half-moon shaped bites into her skin, as she reaches her destination, forgetting her earlier teasing and sliding her tongue immediately into the heat between Lena’s legs. The tortured groan she gets in response is enough to send her over the moon, but she focuses on her task and brings Lena to a shuddering climax in mere minutes. It’s over too soon and she mourns the loss with grateful kisses on Lena’s stomach as she works her way back up.

“Stef,” she hears whispered as she draws closer. She raises herself up onto her hands and knees to look into Lena’s eyes. 

“Take these off right now,” Lena growled as her fingers reached the shorts with little patience. Wasting no time Stef peeling the shorts and panties off, Lena wrapping one arm around her neck to pull the basketball down and sliding the other hand down her stomach to dip into the heat between her legs. “Stef are you ready?” Lena’s fingers teased Stef’s clit. Lena hooks her knee around the athlete’s leg, flipping the two so that Lena was on top.   
“Jesus yes Lena, please.” Adjusting her body and dipping her fingers inside of her. Moving her head from the top of Stef’s breast, to Stef’s lips sucking on her bottom lips into her mouth greedily.

“Oh shit.” Stef breathes, shifting her body, riding Lena’s fingers, taking them deeper with every thrust. “Lena,” she whines, clenching fingers around the sheets. “Please more.” Stef gasps.

Stef pushes up against Lena stomach. Lena adds another finger comfortably, groaning when Stef pushes her hips up. “Stef,” Lena purrs. “You feel so good.” 

“Oh shit. Oh God yes, yes Lena,” Stef breathes out, never stopping her hips thrusting against Lena’s fingers. 

Lena nibbles at the blonde’s jaw. Lena feels Stef stiffen slightly below her. Feeling her walls pull her fingers in Lena starts to thrust harder. 

“Lena,” Stef moans violently, coming at Lena’s hard thrusts. Collapsing on her back, the brunette pulled her fingers out once she felt Stef’s wall loosen. Falling beside Stef, Lena licks her fingers loving the taste of Stef. 

The only sound in the room was the two trying to get their breathes under control. Lena rolls over snuggling into Stef’s side. Lazily drawing random shapes on Stef’s abs, she is enjoying the quietness and comfort being in Stef’s arms. “Hey Stef?”

“Yeah Lena?” Stef wrapped her arm Lena shoulders.

“I um, I really like this. Being here in your arms and everything else.” Lena ducked her head into Stef’s neck. Lifting her head to look in Stef’s eyes. 

“Lena I really like as this as well. And I really like you” Stef said as she rubbed her arm up and down Lena’s arm. 

“I would really like to go again but I’m real comfy right here.” 

“Yes Lena I will be your pillow” Stef chuckled. 

“Thank you,” Lena kissed her lips and rested her head back onto Stef’s chest. With her ear right over Stef’s heart. 

The blonde was having a great dream involving a certain brunette naked. The sound of water woke her up from the best dream. Looking over to her left she felt the warm sheets. Following the sound of water, she hears Lena humming in the bathroom. “Lena,” Stef said as she knocked on the door. 

The water shut off and Lena came out with a towel wiping her hands. “Yes Stef?”

“Oh, I uh, I wanted to just know that you were still here and the last couple of hours weren’t a dream.” 

“It definitely wasn’t a dream. Would you like a shower or use the bathroom?” Lena asked as she sat down on the bed. 

“Um yeah I guess I need to use the bathroom.” Getting out of the bathroom, Stef leaned against the door frame. Lena was on the bed with her back against the headboard. The sheet pulled up just enough to cover her breast. Stef walked into the bedroom shaking her hips with her hands on into her hair. 

Lena looked over at her with an excitement in her eyes. “You know, you played really hard today to win. You sit down right here and relax.” Stef took the outstretched tan hand. “Lay on your stomach.” Stef moved towards the right side laying down. 

Stef felt the softness of Lena’s hands on her shoulders, she let out a soft moan as Lena rubbed the spot right under her shoulder blade. As Lena moved her hands she laid soft kisses where her hands were. Moving down to the blonde’s lower back, Stef arched her back trying to get Lena deeper into her muscles.

Lena was getting wet again whenever Stef moaned or moved. It was hard to keep going without skipping to the good part. “Flip over”. Stef was under Lena’s control, going through motion of turning over. Stef saw the lust in Lena’s eyes. Tanned hands ran over her shoulders and down towards her breast. Touching her abs and fatherly touching her pelvic bone. Stef was slowly dying inside, all she wanted was for Lena touch her. 

“Lena, please” Stef arched her back needing Lena to touch her. Lena continued her path down into her thighs and calf. Rubbing the muscles and kiss Stef’s inner thighs down to her knee and back up. Finally making it to the destination, Stef’s outer lips were wet and her clit was red with want. Inhaling her intoxication scent. “Please, please. I need you.” Stef’s body was waiting for the first touch. Reaching that last millimeter to one spot that Stef and Lena both wanted to feel.


End file.
